Lean on me
by dibs4ever
Summary: Archie is having a hard time dealing with the circumstances surrounding his dads shooter, Betty is having a hard time with Jughead joining the serpents, Veronica is having mixed emotions and Jughead has a weird feeling about his foster family's son. Through all this stress Archie and Betty lean on each other for support. How will this change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Before I begin getting into details of this story, would anyone be interested in reading it? I know most of us Riverdale fans are Bughead shippers and I am too. It's just I also am kind of interested in what a Betty and Archie storyline might be like and I haven't really seen any fanfictions on that. My intention is not to offend any fellow fans because like I said I like Bughead also. Just thought I would maybe write a story with a different shipping then what is already in most of the Riverdale fanfictions,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the support to write this story. I'm a little nervous because I only have ever written Young Justice Fanfictions. So please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

Archie looked down at himself, he was wearing a black coat along with a white button down shirt and a...skirt or was it a kilt? He wasn't sure that whole dynamic always confused him, what was the difference again?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Jughead dressed in the same get up as him. "Last chance to back out from an eternity of misery" he teased

Archie shook his head in amusement typical Jughead, but what was he talking about what was going on. He looked around the room, they were in a church he saw his father seated in the front row, dressed in a kilt as well next to him was his mom. Among the other people in the audience was Mr. & Mrs. Cooper, Polly, FP Jones, Hermione Lodge, Kevin, Josie, Valerie, Melody, Cheryl Blossom and Jason Blossom? What was happening?

He looked forward to see Betty across from him dressed in a long blue gown she looked stunningly beautiful. She smiled at him "Arch calm down you look like you've seen a ghost, this is the best day of your life" she whispered

Archie rose an eyebrow 'Best day of my life.' What was she talking about?

The sound of a familiar tune began to play everyone's head turned and he looked to see what they were all staring at, the doors swung open to reveal Veronica dressed in a white wedding gown. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back she looked gorgeous. She made her way down the aisle to stand in front of him.

An officiant stepped out and stood in front of them Archie looked toward him as he began to speak "Let's get right to it, Archibald Andrews which one of these lovely ladies do you take to be your wife?"

Those weren't the right words were they? He went to look back at Veronica but was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one wearing a white dress anymore. There next to her stood Betty dressed in the same white dress "Yeah Archie who's it going to be?" Veronica asked

Betty nodded "Yeah Archie, better make up your mind you can't have us both"

He turned to look at Jughead seeing if maybe he could help explain to him what was happening

"I always knew you had feelings for her. Why did you do it Archie? Why'd you let me go out with her knowing you yourself felt something" Jughead shook his head and walked out of the church

Archie shot his head up from where it was rested, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He was in a hospital room sitting in a very uncomfortable fake leather chair he shifted his legs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bad dream?" He heard a weak voice say, he looked over to see his father laying in the bed.

Archie stood and walked toward him "Yeah I guess you could say that. You're awake."

Fred nodded "Yeah I woke up about 15 minutes ago when they came to clean and re-medicate my bandages" he winced when he went to readjust his body

Archie nodded "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Fred flashed his son a smile "Because you've been at my side for the past week and I haven't seen you sleep once"

Archie smiled at his dad

"I also haven't seen you eat anything "Fred pointed out

Archie shook his head "I'm alright dad"

Fred looked at him "I want you to go eat I'll be fine, now go down to that cafeteria and get you self-something" he ordered

Archie chuckled "Alright dad, I'll be quick" he grinned giving in

Archie held on to his burger that he had gotten to-go in the cafeteria, he pressed button to call for the elevator and waited. His phone began to ring and he looked down to see that Veronica was calling

"Hey Ronnie?" He said cheerfully

"Hey how's your dad?" She asked

"Doing better he's been staying awake for longer periods, so I guess that's a good sign" he said, the elevator doors opened and he stepped in pleased to see that he had it to himself. "How are you?" He asked

Veronica sighed "I'm alright T minus 3 days till daddy dearest returns home" she said sarcastically

Archie nodded "Yeah I know, I wish I could be there more for you right now it's just..."

Veronica cut him off "Its fine Archie I know you have a lot with your dad right now"

Archie smiled

"Have you heard from Betty or Jughead lately though?" Veronica asked

Archie stepped out of the elevator as it reached his dads floor "Not much, I talked to Jughead yesterday he said he's doing okay at his new foster home and Betty called to ask how my dad was 2 days ago" he said making his way down the hallway.

"Did either one of them tell you Jughead joined the Serpents?" She asked

That stopped Archie in his tracks "Jughead joined the Serpents?" He repeated

"Yeah the night after the Anniversary Jubilee B called and told me about it. But that's the last I heard from her about it, I was hoping maybe she said something to you" she said

Archie began walking again "Now that you say it, she was kind of distant the other day when she called me. And you know how good Jug is about hiding stuff" Archie sighed into the phone. He began making it closer to his dad's room

"Why don't you go by the Coopers and check on Betty after visiting hours at the hospital are over" Veronica suggested

Archie nodded and placed his hand on the door knob to his dad's room "Yeah I think I'll do that"

"Good and call me when you're done, tell me how she is" Veronica ordered

Archie smiled he liked how much Veronica cared for her friends. "I will, I'm walking into my dad's room." he told her

"Okay I'll let you go bye Archikins" she said

Archie laughed "Bye V" he said hanging up and stepping into his father's hospital room


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Archie made his way up the stairs of the Cooper house. He stood awkwardly at Betty's bedroom door before giving it two knocks.

"Come in" Betty's voice said from the other side

Archie smiled and turned the nob pushing the door slowly open. He saw Betty sitting on her bed and took a step in

"Your sister answered the front door, she sent me up here" he said nervously

She flashed him a smiled "Yeah my parents are at some meeting thing"

He nodded and stepped further into the room "Polly looks like..."

"She's about to pop?" Betty said cut in

Archie laughed lightly and nodded his head "How much longer?" He asked

"6 weeks but twins usually come early so it could be anytime now really"

Archie grabbed the chair from her vanity and spun it around to face her, then sat on it backwards

"So how's your dad doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Archie nodded his head "He's doing pretty well, he's recovering well. The doctor said if he keeps up at this rate he should be able to go home in 3 days" he said with a smile

Betty nodded "That's great Arch, any word in who it was?" She asked

Archie was quiet that was a subject he'd prefer to avoid "If its okay we can talk about that later" he said quietly

Betty gave a slow nod "Yeah of course, so what brings you here?" She asked sitting up straighter

He inhaled deeply before answering "Ronnie told me about Jughead today...about him joining the Serpents" he said slowly

Betty looked down and remained quiet

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

Betty shook her head and looked back up at him "I didn't think you should have to worry about me or Jughead, you had enough going on with your dad and the shooter. Ididn't want to bother you" she explained

Archie met her eyes wanting her to see what he was saying was true "Betty we've known each other since you moved next door when we were 5, you will _never_ bother me" he said with emphasis

She flashed him a weak smile

"How are you guys doing?" He asked

Betty bit the inside of her cheek "We're doing okay I guess" she looked down again "It's just..."

Archie stood up and sat down next to her he placed his arm on her back and gave it a small rub encouraging her to continue

" I'm worried about him Arch so many things are happening to him right now, first his dad gets arrested then he get sent to a foster home in a different part of town and at a new school and now this! What if he changes?" She said tears filling her eyes.

Quickly Archie pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He began rocking her lightly back and forth, as he felt her tears making his shirt wet. "Shhhh, hey" he said pulling her back slightly so she could look at him "We won't let that happen, Jug isn't alone he's got Veronica, me and most impotently you" he whispered. "Jughead loves you Bets, he wouldn't do something to mess that up. Okay?" he said as he wiped her tears from her eyes

Betty nodded and fell back into his chest Archie gave her another comforting hug

After a few minutes she pulled away

Archie smiled thinking of something to cheer her up "It's crazy I haven't been in this room in so long. I remember when we were in Elementary school we'd spend hours in each others rooms" he grinned looking around

Betty let out a small laugh and nodded "Yeah when you came over here I'd tutor you" she said

"Oh yeah I remember those days they were a drag but at least we always had fun when you came to my house" Archie pointed out

Betty nodded "I agree, we'd spend hours playing with all the toys in your room or we'd go outside and play in the tree house."

Archie laughed "Yeah and remember when my dad would get home from work he'd come out and play that game with us were he was the dragon and we had to try and escape the tree house without him capturing us!" He said thinking back at the memory

Betty nodded her head quickly "That was always the best, you would always protect me because you were the knight and I was the princess, then once we ran your dad to the point of exhaustion your mom always came out with a plate of cookies and milk" she smiled fondly

Archie grinned and shook his head "When did life get so complicated?" He asked but it was more of a statement

Betty shrugged "I don't know somedays it seems like that was just yesterday then we woke up and everything was crazy" she laid her head on Archie's shoulder

They sat like that comfortably for what felt like hours but was only about 5 minutes

"You know I'm always here for you Bets right?" He turned to look at her

Betty lifted her head up and nodded then Archie moved his head forward again while Betty rested her head back on his shoulder

""Good cause I want you to call me if you ever need anything even if it's 2am and you need to talk. You know where I live just come over" he grinned

Betty nodded her head against his shoulder "Alright Archie I'll keep that in mind"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

After arriving home Archie was quick to lock the door, he grabbed the baseball bat that he kept near the couch and made his way through house checking every room and closet before heading back out into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and gently tapped the bat on the ground creating a rhythm. He wouldn't tell anyone but ever since that morning at Pops almost 2 weeks ago he had been terrified in his own home. The man had looked him in the eyes, he saw who he was Archie was a witness, what if he came back?

He pulled out his phone and called Veronica letting her know that Betty seemed okay, afterward he decided to give Jughead a call. He answered after 2 rings

 _Italics=Jughead_ **Bold=Archie**

 _"Hey Arch"_

" **Hey Jug, how are you?"**

" _I'm hanging in there, is your dad still doing well?"_

 **"Yeah he is"**

" _Good, tell him I send my best"_

Silence

 _"Archie why did you really call?"_

 **"I ummm just wanted to see how you're holding up"**

 _"You asked me that the other day, nothing's new. Tell me the real reason"_

Archie sighed **"Veronica told me about you joining the serpents"**

 _"Arch it's just for my dad, I'm not going to change"_

 **"Look I believe you just. Don't forget you have a lot of people who care about you and support you. Especially Betty she really does love you Jughead"**

 _"I know and I'll remember that_

" **Okay"**

" _Bye Archie"_

" **Alright talk to you later"**

The next Afternoon after leaving the hospital Archie met up with Veronica, Betty and Jughead at Pops he figured you could call it a double date but since they were all friends before they dated each other it hardly was one. It was just a group of friends hanging out

"Juggie I'm so happy you could come tonight" Betty smiled at him as he threw an arm around her shoulder

"Yeah Jug its great having you here" Archie agreed

Jughead rolled his eyes "Yeah but I have to be home by 11"

"Oh Jughead Jones has a curfew now" Veronica teased

Jughead nodded "Yeah my foster family wants me home early, their youngest son is coming home from college tomorrow and they can't wait for me to meet him." He explained

Betty sipped her milkshake "That is pretty exciting"

Jughead shrugged "If you say so, I don't even know what the guy looks like I haven't even seen a picture. They just moved into this house when they got me so they haven't finished unpacking" he explained

The 4 friends continued to chat and enjoy food and their milkshakes they were enjoying each other's company so much they didn't realize how much time had passed.

"Jug you said you have to be home at 11?" Veronica rose an eyebrow

Jughead nodded

Veronica looked at her phone "Well it takes 30 minutes to get to the south side and it's 10:45 now" she said flashing him her phone so he could see the time

"Shit!" Jughead groaned jumping out of the booth "Bye Veronica, Bye Arch" he looked toward Betty "Sorry this meet up was so short I'll call you tomorrow" he told her

Betty smiled and nodded, Jughead leaned in and kissed her lips.

While this was happening Veronica kept her eyes on Archie to see if he did what she had begun to notice was his usual reaction. Sure enough he watched them in almost a longing way

Veronica wondered if he even realized he did it.

Jughead waved and walked off.

Not long after Veronica collected her things "I gotta go too, I have a meeting with Josie about practice" she said "Bye Archikins" she smiled and pecked his lips "Bye B, I'll text you later" she told her walking over to her side of the booth and wrapping her in a hug before leaving

When the door closed behind Veronica Betty turned to Archie "Then there were 2" she grinned

Archie laughed and nodded "So what do you want to do? Order another round of shakes or head on out?"

Betty thought for a moment "I'm kind of full"

Archie nodded "Me too, let's pay and walk home"

As they walked side by side the cold night air began to hit their exposed skin

Archie took notice of how Betty wrapped her arms around her body and shivered, she was wearing a loose tank top and dark jeans "Do you want my jacket?" He offered

She turned to him and shook her head "No I'll be fine, I don't want you to be cold too"

Archie shrugged his jacket off "No I'll be fine, I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath" he said wrapping the jacket around her shoulders

She grabbed onto it instantly feeling warmer "Thanks"

Archie nodded "No problem, so how do you think Jug is really doing? You probably know best you are his...girlfriend" he didn't know why but for some reason the word stung when it fell from his mouth

Betty nodded "The Phillips are good people, I went over there a few days ago and met them. They seem very nice. They're an older couple, they couldn't have kids on their own so all 3 of their kids are adopted" she explained

Archie continued to walk beside her "I guess that's good, It sounds like they're caring people"

Betty smiled "Yeah they do seem very caring and welcoming"

Archie grinned "That's all I want for Jug"

They began to approach the steps of the Cooper house "Me too" she agreed

"Well I guess this my stop for tonight" she sighed looking up at her porch

Archie nodded "I'll see you later Betty"

"Goodnight Archie" she bid him a goodbye and walked into her house

As he made his way up the steps to his house he realized something, he forgot to get his jacket from Betty he debated on going back over to the Coopers and getting it back but ultimately decided against it, he'd see Betty again probably sooner rather than later.

He was woken up from a Face time call from Jughead the next morning

"Jughead? What's up?" He asked dazed

"Where have you been I've been trying to get ahold of you all morning?" Jughead asked slightly panicked

"I've been sleeping" he told him rubbing his eyes

Jughead rolled his eyes "Well I met the Phillips youngest son." he said turning the phone and discreetly aiming it at someone

Archie sat up slightly after seeing who Jughead was showing him

"Umm Jug it could be that I'm still slightly asleep but why did it just look like you had blonde hair?"

"That's just it Archie that wasn't me! That's Chadrick Phillips, my foster family's son." Jughead whispered sounding shocked

"But he looks just like you" Archie said beginning to feel more awake

Jughead rolled his eyes "Precisely, I have a weird feeling about this. Can I come over today?"

Archie nodded "Uh yeah visiting hours at the hospital aren't till 11 but if your still here then you can come with me"

Jughead nodded "Okay sounds good, I should be there soon I don't think I'll have a hard time getting out the Phillips are probably wanting some family time with their son." With that he ended the FaceTime

Betty Cooper woke up the next morning and it was staring at her. Why did she feel so guilty about it? It was just a jacket, sitting there on her vanity chair.

She jumped from surprised when her bedroom door swung open "Hey Betty, Mom wanted me to come see if you were awake. Breakfast is ready" Polly said she glanced around Bettys bedroom her eyes falling on the jacket

"That brings back memories"

Betty bit her lip, that's why she felt guilty. Jason's jacket was almost always sitting on the chair to Polly's vanity just like Archie's currently was in her room

"Ummm yeah we were all out last night and it got kind of cold so Archie let me borrow it. Tell Mom I'll be down in a minute" she told her Polly nodded and walked back down stairs


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love all the main characters in Riverdale so my main goal is to not make any of them look like the 'Bad Guy' but ultimately this is a Barchie storyline do that's the direction I'm trying to make it go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

An hour later Jughead was beating on Archie's front door. They immediately got into the discussion at hand

"Jug, this all could be a coincidence don't you think?" Archie questioned

Jughead flopped down on the couch "I don't know man, I just have this weird feeling about this. He looks so much like me" Jughead explained

Archie nodded "I understand that but it's possible that he just happens to looks like you"

Jughead shrugged "I don't know maybe your right, maybe I'm overreacting. But I still think we should at least look into it"

Archie nodded "You're the detective, you collect the evidence and I'll help you out with the research"

Jughead smiled "Thanks arch, I better get going" he said standing up

Archie nodded "Are you going to visit Betty?" He questioned

Jughead hesitantly shook his head

"Umm actually I have to get back to the south side...I have some people I need to meet up with"

Archie sighed "The Serpents?"

Jughead slowly nodded "Before you repeat yourself, I'm still not letting this change me, and also can this stay between us? I don't want Betty worrying about me spending time with them"

Archie hesitated but eventually nodded "Ugh yeah sure Jug you got it"

There was a knock at the door and Archie went to see who it was. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Betty there "Betty hey" he gasped worried about what might happen when she saw Jughead

She smiled "Hey Arch can I come in?" She asked

He reluctantly stepped aside allowing her inside

When Betty saw Jughead standing inside she scrunched up her eyebrows "Juggie? What are you doing here?" She asked confused

Jughead bit his lip "I was just bringing something over. But I have to get going the Phillips want me back" he excused. He stepped toward Betty "I'll catch up with you later" he said kissing her temple and walking out the door

Betty turned to Archie after the door closed

"I wonder why he didn't tell me he was coming this way." She asked him

Archie "I think it was a last minute visit he just brought back my...phone charger. " he lied

Betty smiled and nodded "Yeah you're probably right. I also brought something that belongs to you too" she grinned holding up his jacket

Archie smiled "My jacket, thanks" he said taking it from her

She nodded "I hardly ever see you without it on, I figured you were going crazy without it" she laughed

Archie laughed too "I almost was" he joked slipping it on.

He glanced at the clock. It was 10:45 almost visiting time at the hospital

"I'm getting ready to visit my dad." He looked back at Betty "Would you like to come with me?" He asked

She smiled and nodded "Yeah that sounds great"

After visiting with Fred Andrews, Archie and Betty decided to go for a walk they made their way up a hill to the Riverdale water tower

"It was great seeing your dad Arch" she smiled as they sat in the grass next to each other underneath the water tower

Archie smiled "I think he was happy to see you too. He doesn't even get that happy when he sees me" he teased

She looked at him and smiled "Really?"

Archie nodded

They sat there in silence for a while enjoying looking over the town

"it's crazy from up here the town seems so peaceful" Betty said

Archie nodded "I agree." He said lying back in the grass resting his hands behind his head. Betty copied his action and laid beside him

"Are you excited for your dad to be home soon?" She asked

He nodded "I am it's just I know once he's home and well again, we're going to have to get involved in the investigation as to who it was that shot him. I'm not ready for that" he sighed

Betty flashed him a sad smile she turned and looked at him for a moment trying to think of something to say, an idea came to mind "I'm sort of hungry wanna go get some lunch? We can invite Veronica." She suggested standing up

Archie pushed himself up and looked at her "Ronnie can't she has something with her dad, but we can still go. Where do you want to go?"

She grinned "Duh silly, Pops! I'll race ya" She said beginning to run down the hill

Archie chuckled and ran after her trying to keep up but he was caught off guard when he tripped and fell into Betty. The two tumbled the rest of the way down the hill finally stopping. Their landing position consisted of Archie lying on the ground with Betty's upper half of her body on top of him. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably and Betty buried her face in his chest

"How are we finding this funny? What are we 8?" Betty asked with a smile

Archie nodded "One can only dream right?"

Betty smiled and nodded.

They finally realized their position but neither one moved. Instead they leaned into each other until their lips where less than an inch apart. They could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces.

Archie was the one who closed the remained space pressing their lips together, almost immediately Betty kissed him back. But the kiss didn't last long. After a few seconds her mind came back to her and she pulled back

Archie's eyes widened when he realized what they had done "Betty" he gasped

She shook her head and moved off of him standing up "I'm dating Jughead." She stated

Archie pushed himself up "I know it just..."

"And your dating Veronica" she continued

Archie turned his head shamefully "I know, I'm sorry"

Betty shook her head "Don't be I was just as wrong. We just got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything"

Archie nodded his head "Ugh yeah exactly" he said except to him it did mean something he wondered if just maybe she was lying to herself


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think, also if there is anything you'd like to see more of please let me know. I have a reference/cameo to an old show in this chapter, let me know if you spot it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.**

Archie and Betty sat across from each other in their usual booth at pops. "Hey kids what'll it be?" Pops asked walking over to their table with a notepad in hand

"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything please" Betty asked

Pops nodded and jotted down her order

"And for you Archie?" He asked looking toward him

"I'll have the same but can you add bacon to it and a large side of fries as well" he asked gathering his and Betty's menus

Pops nodded "I'll have that right out to you both" he said taking the menus from Archie and walking off

"A large fry? Someone's a little hungry " Betty teased raising an eyebrow

Archie laughed "I figured we could share" he explained

She smiled "Well thank you"

Archie spun his straw around in his drink, they hadn't talked about the kiss that had occurred less than an hour ago and he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up

"How was Jughead this morning, did he mention anything about how he's been?" She asked breaking the silence

Archie looked up at her "He seemed in good spirits, but why are you asking me? You're his girlfriend I figured you'd know more about how he is the I do."

Betty shrugged "He still calls me every day don't get me wrong but he sort of keeps the conversation short" she explained

Archie nodded "he's just been busy, you know settling into a new home and school and everything" he assured her

Betty smiled "Your probably right" she nodded "How are you and V?" She asked changing the subject

Archie nodded "It's been good, I feel bad that I haven't gotten to spend as much time with her as I'd like but I've been busy and so has she with her dad" he explained

Pops came back to their table with their food in hand "Alright you two enjoy" he said setting the food down "And Archie, give your father my best wishes. I owe the man a lot he saved my life" Pops said resting a hand on Archie's shoulder

Archie nodded "I sure will"

After pops walked away Archie turned back around and began eating

"So, are we going to go see your dad one more time before we go home?" She asked

Archie shrugged "If it's okay with you."

Betty smiled and took a bite of a fry "Of course I don't mind" she said with her mouth full

Archie chucked "Alright then it's settled once we're done here, we'll stop at the hospital and tell my dad goodnight" he grinned then took another bite of his burger

After finishing their meals Archie paid for both of their meals which took much persuasion from Betty and they headed to the hospital

Archie slowly opened the door to his father's room "Hey dad we are back" he grinned after seeing that his dad was awake

"We?" Fred asked

Betty stepped in behind Archie "Hi Mr. Andrews"

"Awe Betty I should've known it was you" he said with a smile

She smiled back "How are you feeling?" She asked taking a seat next to Archie in the two seats that the room provided

"Even better than I did this morning" Fred told her

Archie grinned "I'm glad to hear that dad, by the way Pops told me he sends his best he really thinks of you as his hero for saving him he said"

Fred shook his head "I did what anyone else would have done" he said as the room door opened

" Fred Andrews a hero?" A female voice said Betty and Archie looked toward the door way, a female nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes who was probably their parents age walked further into the room "I'm just kidding, based on that bullet wound I think you have the right to call yourself a hero" the nurse said gently rubbing Fred's shoulder

Archie and Betty gave each other confused glances

"I'm sorry you guys must think I'm extremely rude for not introducing myself I'm Kelly " she said walking to Archie she extended her hand

"Archie" he said shaking it

Kelly moved her hand to Betty "I'm Betty" she introduced shaking the nurses hand

"Kel, that's my son and his childhood friend" Fred told her

She smiled "Well it's very nice to meet you both, now that you say it I see the resemblance. Besides the red hair. I'm assuming our mother is a redhead sweetie?" She asked with a gentle smile

Archie nodded "Yes ma'am "

Archie and Betty were still kind of confused, why did this nurse seem so casual?

"Kelly and I went to school together." Fred explained

Archie and Betty nodded, that made sense

"You went to Riverdale?" Betty asked

Kelly shook her head "Oh no, I just moved here from Beverly Hills" she told her

Betty glanced at Archie confused

"My dad lived with his uncle and aunt in Beverly hills his first 2 years of high school. He went to Riverdale his junior and senior year." He explained

Betty nodded in understanding

"Yeah, he just couldn't handle the big city he said he needed his small-town life back" Kelly said smiling down at him

Fred grinned up "Well look who managed to make her way to the small-town life now" he teased

Archie mentally gagged seeing his dad like this was not something he enjoyed watching.

"Well Fred I better do my evaluation on you so that I can move on to my other patients before I get in trouble" Kelly said picking up her clipboard. She took a thermometer and began checking his temperature

"I'm your favorite patient, though right?" Fred mumbled with the thermometer still in his mouth

Kelly laughed "Maybe, there's a few new ones I haven't met yet" she joked

A few minutes later she finished what she needed to do and said goodbye.

"Well you two better be going visiting hours are over soon" Fred told them

Archie checked the time and sure enough he was right they only had 15 minutes

"Wow I didn't realize it was already that late" Betty said seeing the time as well

Fred grinned "Time flies when you're having fun"

Archie and Betty stood up

"It sure does dad, I'll see you in the morning" He said bending down and giving him a hug

He stepped aside so Betty could talk to him "Bye Mr. Andrews it was really great seeing you" she said hugging him

"It was great to see you to sweetheart" he responded

They left the hospital and began walking home side by side

"It's pretty cool that we got to meet someone your dad went to school with, and all the way from Beverly Hills who would've thought she'd end up in Riverdale over 20 years later!" Betty said

Archie nodded "Yeah who would have thought, my dad's never mentioned her before but it seems like they were pretty good friends"

Betty glanced at him and sent him a smirk "I get the notion that they were a little bit more then friends"

Archie let out a chuckle "I'm glad you say that because I do too"

They both laughed together

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Betty asked

Archie nodded "Yeah, after school Veronica and I are going to hang out some. Your welcome to come if you'd like I know she won't mind"

Betty smiled "I'll see what Juggie has planned maybe he can come too. If not ill just tag along on my own"

Archie nodded "Sounds great to me" they made their way up the stairs to her house "Well here we are again"

She grinned "Yeah two nights in a row that's like a record lately"

Archie chuckled, sadly she was right though over the past year with everything that had happened their close-knit friendship had begun to drift. He hoped to change that he couldn't stand the idea of losing Betty as a close friend. "Yeah it's been a great couple of days Bet" he told her

She nodded "Yeah it has Arch"

They both stood there awkwardly for a second

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Betty said breaking the silence

"Ugh yeah see you tomorrow" he said scratching the back of his neck.

They exchanged a quick hug before separating.

As Archie made his way next door to his house his mind was raced with thoughts. He had waited for Betty to say something, anything about the kiss. She had acted as if it had never happened. Were they supposed to tell Jughead and Veronica? Who was going to tell them if they were? Then again, she said it meant nothing so maybe that's why she didn't say anything, maybe he was supposed to forget about it. Or maybe she was waiting for him to say something.

Archie's worries about the kiss left his mind though as soon as he stepped foot in his what used to be safe home. His mind began to race like it had been since the incident. He began what had become his nightly routine of checking the entire house then locking all the windows and doors, and finally grabbing his old baseball bat and sitting anxiously at the door with it just in case, until he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

 **So, did anyone catch the reference? Let me know. If you like it, I plan it incorporate this person more**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Archie was standing on the front porch of a modest little house. He looked around him and noticed a white picket fence surrounding the house, a little dog was jumping around on the front lawn. He felt the need to open the door to the house. When he stepped in could hear some oldies music playing somewhere and decided to follow it. He walked down a small walkway and turned a corner, he entered the kitchen of the house to see a woman with her back to him facing the sink. She was wearing a long blue 50s style dress. The woman turned around Archie immediately realized that it was Betty. Her blonde hair was done in a bouffant style and she had on ruby red lipstick.

"Oh, hello honey, I didn't even hear you come in. Here let me take your coat" she smiled brightly and stepped behind him slipping a tan colored coat off him and stepped out of the room with it. Archie looked down he was wearing a red tie, white button up shirt, Khaki pants and tan dress shoes. He bent down and looked in the shiny toaster that sat on the counter, his red hair was neatly slicked to the side.

He stood back up when Betty walked back in "Dear, dinner should be done soon. But don't get too full off it" she pecked his cheek "I made your favorite, Apple Pie" she grinned pointing to the windowsill where the pie sat cooling off.

Archie smiled "Gee thank you Betty" he said feeling the need to say something to her. _But gee where did that come from?_ He thought

She smiled "Oh its nothing, it's the least I can do when you're out there busting your chops for all of us to have nice things"

Archie scrunched up his eyebrows "Us?" he said confused

It was at that moment that Archie heard footsteps _'Who could that be?'_ Archie thought to himself.

"Daddy!" 2 children shouted in unison as they entered the kitchen.

They each wrapped their arms around Archie's legs and he awkwardly placed his hands on their backs.

He looked down at the kids one was a little girl with red hair like him with blue eyes like Bettys, she looked around 3 years old. The other was a little boy with blonde hair like Bettys and brown eyes like him he looked about 5.

"Umm hey there" Archie said awkwardly

He noticed a smile on Bettys face

'Alright kids, go get washed up for dinner" she ordered

"Okay mommy" the little girl said jumping up her little dress twirling in the process

"But mommy I don't wanna." The boy said releasing Archie's leg and pouting

Betty looked down at him sternly "AJ, I didn't ask you if you wanted to. Now go" she told him pointing a finger

The boy huffed and walked out of the room "I swear, I don't know what has gotten into our sweet little Junior lately" Betty said shaking her head.

Archie bit his cheek "Yeah umm me neither" he said unsure of what exactly she was getting at.

She skipped over to him and circled her arms around his neck, somehow, he instinctively placed his on her waist

"But since the kids aren't in the room right now." She said leaning forward and kissing his lips. When she pulled back she smiled at him "I love you" she said with a bright smile

Archie was surprised by this action but decided he should reply "I-I love."

Archie woke up on the living room couch, his baseball bat laying across his chest. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table where his alarm was going off. He must have fallen asleep while standing guard.

He rubbed his eyes, it was time to get ready for school. He popped a bagel in the toaster before making his way to his room. He threw on a burgundy t-shirt that had 3 buttons at the top, he decided to undo the first one. When he opened his pants drawer, he glanced down at the khaki pants that immediately reminded him of the vivid dream he had just woken up from. He shook his head and pushed the khaki pants aside opting for the dark blue jeans.

He quickly went to the bathroom to finish getting ready in there before making his way back to the kitchen to prepare his bagel. He looked at the clock on the stove, his walking partner would be here soon. They had walked to school together almost evert day since kindergarten.

There was a knock on the door, Archie took the last bite of his lunch and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and opened the door. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked

He nodded "Yeah let's go"

As they began walking Betty spoke up "You seem quiet this morning" she said after a while of unusual silence

Archie shrugged "I didn't sleep well last night" he told her. It was true he sat on guard till at least 3am

She smiled "I guess I'll just do the talking today then" she said

Archie chuckled "Okay and I'll do the listening"

They continued with small talk until they reached their school

When they walked in they were met by Veronica she ran up engulfing Betty in a hug.

"What about me Ronnie?" Archie asked with a smile

"I like B better" she joked as she pulled away from Betty and moved toward him. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed his lips quickly

"How have you been?" Betty asked

Veronica shrugged "I've been okay, Dads been quiet though"

Archie nodded "That's good"

Veronica shook her head "Not in my opinion, he's lost all trust from me. So, if he's quiet he's up to something in my mind."

Betty gave her a half smile "We're here for you V" she assured her

She smiled "I know you guys are thank you. Oh, by the way Archikins Josie has something to talk to you about."

As if on cue Josie walked up to the group "Hey did you tell him?" she asked looking at Veronica who nodded her head

"I was just about to when you walked up" she explained

Josie nodded "Well I guess I'll do the honors, my mom wants to do a sock hop type dance at Pops. It's going to be a benefit to help pay your dads medical bills" she told him

Archie shook his head "You don't have to do that"

Josie nodded "We want to, your dad is one of the best parents in Riverdale and what he did something most people wouldn't. Anyways, we want you to be the main act…. solely" she told him

Archie smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, its next week but stick to the theme. Remember its Sock Hop" she repeated

"Like 1950s?" Betty questioned

Josie smiled "Sure is Betty which shouldn't be hard for you, you could easily pull off the 50s look"

Archie swallowed was this really happening did everyone somehow read his mind and know what he dreamt last night?

"Oh, and don't forget to tell him that we they want him to perform at least one original song" Veronica said speaking up

Josie nodded "Yes thanks for reminding me Veronica." She turned her head back to Archie "Write an original song that goes along with the oldies beat" she told him in an order like tone before walking away.

Archie let out a nervous chuckle "That's going to be interesting"

Betty shrugged "I don't know I think it sounds kind of fun"

Veronica nodded "Me too, oh my God B we have got to start planning our outfits. Come on let's go look up some ideas on our phones before school starts."

The girls started walking away from him "I guess I'll just hang here" Archie shouted after them

The girls turned back and laughed lightly "Bye Archie" Betty waved

"See you later Archikins" Veronica said doing the same

Archie watched the two girls walk further down the hallway staring down at their phones until they eventually disappeared in the crowd of students


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review and let me know what you think so far**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Archie sat against the headboard of his bed his guitar in his lap, a notepad in front of him and a pen in his hand. Chewing on the pen as he concentrated. "I only have a week to write a original song, a 50s sounding one at that." He said out loud to himself

He had started attempting to write as soon as he returned home from doing homework with Veronica and Betty. Jughead had even came, luckily South Side High School was on the same curriculum as Riverdale High so they were able to all do homework together like old times. Jughead pulled him aside and informed him that he hadn't gotten a chance yet to snoop around the Phillips house to find out more about Chadric but they were going to visit their oldest son for the weekend which would leave the house to himself. Archie had to admit the similarities between the two were shocking.

Archie looked up for a second and casually glanced out his bedroom window, he dropped the pen from his mouth. There in clear view he could see Betty Cooper, dancing around in her room wearing her bra and panties _. "Look away Archie you aren't a perv"_ he mentally scolded himself. He couldn't deter his eyes from the scene unfolding from the bedroom next door. He watched Betty raise a hand to her head, she pulled out her hair tie and shook her head her hair falling messily around her face as she danced to the music.

He licked his lips and quickly jumped up from his bed, sprinting across the room he pulled the blinds closed so his view was now blocked. Archie leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath "I need to go for a run" he said out loud. He pulled off his shirt and headed out the door beginning a 3-mile run around his neighborhood.

As he neared his house he was joined by someone unexpectedly "Betty, hey" he gasped but blamed it on being out of breath from running

"Hey Arch" she smiled standing at the end of the walkway to her front yard.

Archie looked at her, her hair was down and slightly curled in a wave like way, she had on a mid-thigh length blush pink dress with a pull over white jacket on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" he asked

She smiled and twirled a little watching her dress as it spun around "Juggie's picking me up, his foster parents are out of town so we're going on a dinner date" she explained

Archie nodded

"What were you up to?" she asked

He smiled "I was trying to write a song for my dad's benefit. Nothing was coming to mind I thought a run might jog my brain" he told her

She smiled "Did it work?"

Archie shook his head "Not yet."

"Well at least there's no school tomorrow, you'll have all day to think of a song and I'm sure something will come to you" she assured him

Archie nodded "Hopefully, I'm going to be kinda busy though. My dad's getting released so I have to go pick him up"

"I completely forgot! Text me when he's up to visitors" she told him

Archie nodded "I sure will"

It was now that Jughead walked up the sidewalk "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked with a small smile

"Archie was just reminding me that his dad is coming home tomorrow, isn't that great news?" Betty asked with a smile

Jughead nodded "I know I'm so happy everything checked out good for him. He really is like a 2nd father to all of us teens in Riverdale"

Archie smiled "You should put that on his get-well card I'm sure he'd love it" he half teased

Jughead grinned "You know what, I'm seriously going to consider doing that."

Arche smiled

"You ready to go Betty Cooper? The Phillips may be out but considering they bought me this new cell phone before they left I get the notion that they're the type to call and check in." he said waving the new cell phone as he threw an arm around her

Betty nodded "Let's go, see you Archie" she waved

"Bye Arch, I'll call you later" Jughead waved as he walked off

Archie opted to skip the song writing for tonight since he was still drawing a blank and instead decided to go visit Veronica. It had been a while since he was at her house.

He stood in front of the Lodge residence and knocked on the door.

Hermione Lodge was quick to answer

"Archie Andrews what a pleasant surprise" she smiled opening the door wider for him to enter

He grinned and walked in to see Veronica sitting on the couch when she saw him she looked surprised at first but slid off the couch and walked toward him "Hey I didn't know you were coming over" she smiled hugging him

"It was a rash decision, I've been trying to write this song since this I got home and was getting absolutely nothing so I figured I needed a break" he explained pulling away from the hug

Veronica nodded in understanding as a man wearing a suit with dark slicked back hair and a 5-o clock shadow style beard walked into the room catching Archie's attention

The man walked toward Archie and Veronica

She laid a hand on his chest "Daddy this is..."

"Archibald Andrews, I'm Hiram Lodge Veronicas father" her dad cut in sticking his hand out toward Archie

"I actually go by Archie but yes that's me, it's nice to meet you sir" Archie said shaking the man's hand

Hiram nodded "Same here kid, I hear your father was in a bit of an incident how's he is holding up?" he asked as he stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it

Archie nodded "He's doing good, they say he should be able to come home tomorrow actually"

"Oh, that's great news" Hermione said stepping forward with a big smile on her face

"Yeah Archie was telling us today that he's been in great spirits the whole time" Veronica added resting a hand on his shoulder

Hiram nodded "That's the only way to be when life gives you a blow. I should know" he said

Archie sent him an awkward smile

He stayed at the Lodges for another hour making small talk with Veronicas parents before heading back home. Once he did his round of checking the house nervously for any intruders he decided to get back to trying to write a song.

He sat in his bed tapping the pen against his guitar trying to come up with something, but his mind kept looking back at the window the blinds still closed. Finally, he pushed himself up and walked over to the window he pushed the blinds open slightly so he could peek out. The lights in Bettys room where all still off. After living next door to Betty for years he knew she always kept her tv on even after she fell asleep so since he didn't see the flickering lights of a television he knew that meant she still wasn't home. He glanced at the time. It was 11:30 wasn't Jughead supposed to be home by 11? He thought back to what Jughead had said about his foster parents checking in on him while they were gone. That meant one of two things, either Jughead was staying out past curfew and they were still on their date or Jughead was taking advantage of the fact that his foster parents weren't home and had Betty staying the night with him

He looked down toward the Coopers front porch the lights were on allowing him to see Jughead standing there with Betty pressed up against the front door kissing her passionately

Archie sighed and moved away from the blinds _"Why did it matter where Betty was with Jughead? She is Jugheads girl after all."_ He silently thought


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Betty leaned back against her bedroom door and sighed. She had a great time with Jughead, it's just something seemed different. Not in a bad way but not in a good way either. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

She noticed the light coming from the bedroom next door, Archie's blinds were closed. That was odd he usually always kept them open, heck he even kept them open when he didn't have a shirt on. She thought back to her memory when her and Kevin saw him shirtless in his bedroom almost a year ago.

She glanced at the clock, 11:45 she wasn't tired yet. Everyone was asleep and there was never anything good on T.V. anyways. After putting some thought to it she figured she'd give the neighbor's house a visit. Archie was obviously still awake and she knew he had to be lonely having been home alone for so long now.

When she reached his front door, she found it locked so she knocked. Betty heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs then quickly the door swung open to reveal Archie standing there with a bat over his shoulder as if her were prepared to swing.

Betty jumped "Woah their slugger" she said holding her hands up

He smiled and lowered the bat "Sorry Betts, come in" he gestured she walked in. But took noticed of how he scanned the outside before shutting the door and locking it.

"Little late for batting practice don't you think" she teased

Archie let out a small chuckle

"Are you okay?" she questioned noticing something different in him

He nodded "Ugh yeah I'm fine" he said setting the bat on the couch "What brings you here?" he asked stepping a little bit forward

Betty shrugged "I got home and wasn't tired, I saw the light on and figured I'd come pay you some company" she explained

Archie nodded "Cool, want to go upstairs?" he asked

She nodded and they went to his bedroom

"So, what are you up to?" she asked looking around the room she had been in 1,000's of times before over the years.

"Same thing I've been trying to do, write this song" he said gesturing to the blank notepad

Betty nodded "Anything yet?"

He shook his head "Absolutely nothing"

She pressed her lips and walked over to his speakers she plugged her phone into the aux cord and began searching Spotify.

"Maybe you need to set the mood" she said pressing play as a 50's playlist began

Archie chuckled "Yeah I don't think I've listened to Doo Wop music since I was at my grandmas for thanksgiving"

She nodded "It could help"  
She smiled as a song came on "Stupid cupid you're a real mean guy" she sang softly

Archie looked at her and smiled, she was spaced out singing quietly to herself

"I'm in love and it's a crying shame, and I know that you're the one to blame. Hey hey set me free stupid cupid stop picking on me" she sang

Archie chuckled and stepped forward grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of her daze.

"Let's dance" he said twirling her

She let out a giggle as he playfully swung her around.

"You know Josie is still looking or acts for the benefit, you should totally sing" he told her

Betty shook her hand "I'm not a singer, you and V are the singers in our friends group"

Archie shrugged "I don't know, you sound pretty great to me, I think you'd enjoy it" he told her

She looked at him

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked as the song came to an end

Betty shrugged her shoulders "I'll think about it" she said releasing his hands

Her phone rang and she jumped picking it up

"Elizabeth Cooper where are you!" Archie could hear her mother's voice yell on the other end

"I got home at curfew mom, I just decided to come give Archie company" Betty answered nervously

Her mouther let out a loud sigh and quieted down he couldn't hear anymore what she was saying.

Betty hung up the phone and looked at him

"Are you in trouble" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Probably, but not right now. Polly is in labor, they are on their way to the hospital" she said a smile forming on her face

Archie grinned "No way! Are you going over there right now?" he asked

Betty shook her head "No, mom says nothing will probably happen till the morning"

Archie nodded remembering that labor usually took hours. "Well I'm going to get my dad in the morning if you want we can head there together" he suggested

Betty nodded "Yeah I'd like that, I guess I better go home then and try and get some sleep"

"Or you could stay here" he blurted out the words coming without him realizing it

Betty looked at him oddly

"I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly "It's just, I'm by myself here and if you go home tonight you'll be alone. So why don't you just stay here, you can take my room I'll stay in my dad's" he said pointing a thumb in the direction of the hall

Betty though for a moment "I guess you have a point, let me go home and change into pjs I'll be right back" she said walking out of the room.

She returned within 10 minutes wearing Pajama shorts and a t-shirt

He made sure she was comfortable in his room and had everything she needed before heading to his dad's room. As he laid in his dad's bed and began drifting off to sleep he felt a smile form on his face. Growing up he had sleepovers with Betty before but for some reason tonight the idea of her being under the same roof as him formed flutters in his stomach and somehow it made him feel safe. For the first time since his dad had been in the hospital Archie closed his eyes and comfortably fell asleep without the baseball bat next to him.

Betty rolled over in the bed pulling the covers close to her head. She inhaled Archie's scent that was unavoidable considering she was in his bed. She felt herself relaxing something about his smell felt comfortable. It felt safe, like days gone by, it reminded her of childhood, of warm hugs and long summer days. His smell made her feel at home. She instinctively drew the covers closer to her nose getting a deeper smell then mentally scolded herself

 _"What are you doing here Betty?"_ She said inwardly _"Your dating Jughead, your happy with Jughead"_ she mentally said then she thought _"But you aren't really doing anything wrong he's not even in the same room"_ she nodded accepting her own explanation to herself.

It was true she knew staying home alone tonight her anxiety would rise and she probably wouldn't get any sleep and Archie well she didn't know how he felt about being home alone but he had to of been getting tired of being by himself all the time. At least his dad was coming home tomorrow, and by this time tomorrow she would be an aunt that was exciting. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

When Betty rolled over the next morning she grabbed her phone to check the time. It was only 7am

She decided to quickly call her mom and check in on Polly, before heading downstairs.

As she made her way down the stairs of the Andrew's home she was surprised to see Archie standing in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. "Hey you're up" he grinned

Betty nodded "Yeah I guess I'm excited, I called my mom" she told him walking the rest of the way down the stairs and toward the kitchen

"Oh yeah and what did she say? He asked handing her a cup of coffee

"Still no babies yet, but they said she should have them within the next 2 hours. And since it's the maternity ward I can go anytime" she said with a smile

Archie grinned "That's awesome, why don't we head over there soon and hopefully by the time visiting hours open for my dad there will be 2 new members of the Cooper family"

Betty smiled and glanced down

"What is it?" Archie asked sensing something on her mind

"I doubt my mom has said anything to the Blossoms, you think I should call Cheryl?"

Archie shrugged "It's completely up to you, but keep in mind she is those babies' aunt too. She's been through a lot; a little joy might do her well"

Betty nodded "I'll call her, but I think I'll wait till after they are born to avoid any uncomfortableness in the waiting room"

Archie nodded "That's probably a good idea, let's get ready and head to the hospital then" he grinned

45 minutes later

Archie and Betty walked the hall to the maternity ward and found Polly's room.

"Betty you're here!" Polly said with a look of relief on her face as they entered the hospital room

Betty smiled "Of course, how much longer do they think?" she asked stepping next to the bed

"Her doctor said any time now, they're going to check her again in 15 minutes she opted to have pain killers so she can't feel anything." he mom answered for her

Betty nodded

"Archie, what brings you here with Betty?" her dad spoke up

Archie had been keeping his distance in the room not wanting to intrude or invalid Polly's space

"My dad is getting released today and after Betty found out Polly was in labor we figured we might as well come her together" he explained

Her dad nodded, the doctor walked into the room ending any further conversation. She checked Polly and smiled

"Well Miss. Cooper I am pleased to tell you that you are ready to push, only one of you can stay the rest of you need to move to the waiting room" he said pressing a button to call in a team of nurses to assist in the delivery.

"Alright you heard the doctor, everyone goes to the waiting room" Mrs. Cooper said standing up with a grin on her face

Polly shook her head "I want Betty to stay with me"

Her mother looked at her "What? Sweetie I am your mother these are my grandchildren"  
Polly nodded "I know that but Betty is the aunt, godmother and she's my sister. She fought for me and kept me and these babies' safe. She's the one I want to be here when they are born" she said

The doctor looked around as nurses began to fill the room "We need one of you to leave, Miss. Cooper who is it going to be?" he asked sensing the tension

"My sister" Polly said grabbing Bettys hand

Her mom sighed and left the room

"Alright Polly lets have these babies" the doctor grinned walking to the end of the bed

Polly and Betty exchanged smiled and she tightened her grip on Bettys hand

Not long later, they informed everyone that the babies had been born and that Polly said they could come in and meet them.

Archie entered the room after everyone else. First, he saw Polly lying in the bed holding a baby in a pink blanket.

Then as he stepped further into the room he saw Betty sitting in a chair holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket

The first thing that came to his mind was how beautiful and natural she looked.

Her parents rushed over each of them taking a baby from their daughters for a few minutes

"We should be going home, we still have work" Mr. Cooper said looking at his wife as he handed the baby girl back to Polly

She nodded and leaned down kissing the baby boys head she looked almost sad

"What's wrong mom?" Betty asked

Her mom quickly shook her head "Nothing, I should be going." She handed the baby boy to Betty. Bidding her goodbye, she left the room with her husband

Betty bounced the baby for a few seconds and turned to Polly, "I should call Cheryl, that's still okay with you right?" she asked her sister.

Polly nodded "Of course, she is about as close as they will get to their father"

Betty smiled and turned to Archie "Will you take him while I call her" she said nodding down toward the baby

Archie gave a hesitant nod and Betty gently placed the baby in his arms before walking out of the room

"So, umm what did you name them?" he asked making small talk

Polly smiled "His name is going to be Jason Jr, JJ for short" she pointed at the baby he was holding. "And this is Jackie, I decided to stick with the J name" she explained nodding down to the baby girl in her arms

The baby squirmed his hat fell off his head exposing tuffs of blonde hair "He's blonde like you and your sister" he commented

Polly nodded "Yeah, and I think Cheryl is really going to like her" she said lifting the hat off Jackie's head to reveal tuffs of red hair

Archie smiled then it dropped for some reason it reminded him of the dream he had, had a few days ago with him and Betty.

Betty walked back into the room. "She said she would be here soon, she's excited" she grinned "Arch its 11, do you want to go see your dad?" she asked

Archie shrugged "You don't have to go with me Betty I'm sure your sister wants you here"

Polly shook her head "No go, here give him to me" she waved her free hand and Archie laid the baby in her arm

"Are you sure?" Betty asked

Polly nodded "Of course, I'm going to have to get used to having them by myself anyways"

They nodded and walked out of the room, they made their way to Fred's room

They opened the door and smiled seeing Fred sitting up with nurse Kelly standing next to him

"There's your cleanup crew" Kelly said with a grin

Fred nodded "I knew you'd show up, and Betty I'm glad to see you again what has Archie done to get you to come here the past couple days?" he jokingly asked

Betty grinned "Actually Mr. Andrews my sister had her babies this morning" she said cheerfully

"Awe I love babies" Kelly gushed

Fred chuckled "That's awesome sweetie congratulations"

"Thanks, I even got Archie to hold one" she said smiling at Archie

Kelly laughed "Oh like father like son, back in the day your dad used to help me babysit my baby sister sometimes"

Fred laughed "Oh yeah, how old is she now?" he asked

Kelly sighed "24, she's doing good she is working at a law firm in San Diego" she explained

Fred shook his head in disbelief "Wow time flies"

Kelly nodded "It sure does. Well Fred, you are set to go. Archie you're driving him, home, right?" she asked

Archie nodded "Yes ma'am"

She smiled and handed him some papers "Good, can't risk his wound tearing" she looked back at Fred "Remember, if you have any concerns don't hesitate to call."

Fred nodded "I have your number right here "he patted his pocket where his phone was

She smiled "Great, well good luck. And congratulations on becoming an Aunt sweetie" she said resting a hand on Bettys shoulder and walking out of the room

As they made their way down the hall Archie's phone began to ring. He looked down and say that it was Jughead. He stopped walking allowing Betty and his dad to walk ahead of him before answering

"Hey Jug what is it?" he whispered

"Hey Arch I know your busy but I found some documents and photos of Chadric that I'm sending to you. I need you to run a computer analyst I'd do it myself but I don't want to risk them catching me" Jughead said

Archie looked down at the phone seeing he had received emails from Jughead

Archie nodded "Got it, I'm taking my dad home right now but I'll do it as soon as I get a free moment" he assured him

"Awesome, thanks good luck with your dad talk to you later" Jughead said before hanging up

Archie caught up with Betty and his dad, the made their way to his dad's truck and helped him into the passenger seat.

"I think I got it from here" Archie told her

Betty nodded "Alright, I'm going to go back with my sister and the babies. Cheryl should be here soon"

Archie nodded "See you later Betts"

She grinned at him and stepped forward "You too" she gave him a quick hug and headed back into the hospital

Archie climbed into the driver's side of the truck and looked at his dad "Ready to go home?" he asked

Fred nodded "You have no idea"

They began to drive off, his dad grabbed the Aux cord and connected his phone to the trucks speakers

Archie listened to the song his dad had played

" _ **Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately somethings changed that aint hard to define Jessies got himself a girl and I want to make her mine"**_

"What made you choose this song?" Archie asked the song making him think of things he shouldn't be

Fred shrugged "I don't know, it's kind of been stuck in my head the past few days"

As they drove the rest of the way home Fred chose a variety of different songs but Archie wasn't paying much attention. Words to a new song were finally coming to his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise the next one will be a lot more interesting. Please let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Archie was so excited when he got home he finally had a song for the benefit. As soon as his dad was settled he rushed up the stairs and began writing down the lyrics that had been in his head.

An hour later he sat guitar in his lap as he strung the cords finally after another hour he finished. He decided to sing over the song

He thought the song over, it was good. But he couldn't sing this, could he? It was just a song and it was probably inspired by that song his dad had played in the truck.

Archie nodded "Yeah that's exactly what it is" he grinned looking at the lyrics

Since he was finished he figured now would be a good time to get those files ran for Jughead he grabbed his laptop and began to open them. Opening the files and he found pictures of Chadric some older and some of him growing up, then there was something surprising a document from the Riverdale Courthouse certifying the adoption of Chadric from 1995. He honestly had no clue what he was doing. He really wanted to help Jughead out. He looked out his bedroom window and could see Betty in her room and quickly sent her a text

 **"Hey you busy?"**

He watched her pick up her phone and read it she looked out the window and met his eyes he grinned and waved

" _No why?"_ Came her reply

 **"If you can come over I need your help with something "** he texted back

Betty smiled when she received the text _"I'll be right there:)"_

He watched her exit her room and quickly ran down the stairs his father was napping on the couch

He opened the door and waved her in

"What do you need help with?" She asked

Archie held a finger to his lips not wanting his dad to be woken up and waved for her to follow him upstairs

"So, what's up?" She asked once they were in his room

Archie bit his lip, to his knowledge Betty didn't know about the Chadric; Jughead similarity situation

"Have you seen the Phillips son?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Betty looked at him oddly and shook her head

Archie pointed to his laptop where a newer photo of the man was up

She looked at it and rose an eyebrow "That looks like a blonde Jughead" she said getting a better look

Archie nodded "Yeah Jughead asked me to help him figure it out, but I don't know how to do all that computer annalist stuff, think you can help?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed

She nodded and pulled the laptop to her lap

"It gets weirder look at his adoption record" he said pulling up the file from the Riverdale Courthouse

" He was adopted from Riverdale. And in 1995" she said looking at the paper

Archie nodded "Yeah weird, right? That means we could know his parents"

Betty shook her head "Our parents graduated in 1995"

Archie nodded "Yeah and?"

Betty shook her head "Nothing, let me see what else you got" she said looking at the computer "Did Jughead send you his birth certificate?" She asked

Archie nodded and reached across her pulling it up

"This lists the Phillips as his parents, I wonder if there's somewhere we can find his original birth certificate" she said logging into the Riverdale clerk of court "Darn nothing, our best bet is to go through the hospital" she said closing the window, when she did a baby photo of Chadric popped up

"Oh my God" she said looking at the picture

Archie chuckled "I know he had a little blonde Mohawk " he said thinking she found the picture cute or amusing

Betty shook her head "No, both me and my sister had blonde Mohawks when we were born" she said shaking her head

Archie looked at her "What are you getting at?"

Ignoring his question, she began typing in a bunch of different things "Yes I got it!" She grinned

"What?" Archie asked

She smiled "The hospitals archive records, I can order documents and have them delivered " she said typing into the computer

"So, you're going to order Chadric's original birth certificate?" He asked

Betty nodded "Yup" she said typing in information and pressing enter "In 3 days we should know the identity of Chadric's birth parents. Who knows maybe he's a long-lost cousin or something"

"I knew you'd be the one to help" Archie grinned sending her a high five

She smiled at him "Archie can I ask you something?" She asked

He nodded "Of course Betty anything"

She bit her lip "Last night when I came you seemed nervous" she said quietly

He took a breath

"Are you okay, you said a few nights ago you'd always be here for me. You know I'll always be here for you." She said leaning forward and placing a hand on his chest

He felt his heart begin to race as he thought about his reason for his nighttime behavior _'Tell her maybe telling someone will help'_ he said mentally

He took a deep breath "Pease don't tell anyone" She nodded and placed moved her hand to his arm for encouragement "Ever since the shooting, I've had anxiety I'm terrified he's going to come back " he said

Betty bit her lip and pulled Archie to her engulfing him in a hug

"Hey, hey it's okay" she whispered holding his head to his chest and stroking his hair

She bit her lip and took a deep breath "You're not alone" she said softly

He looked up at her

"What do you mean?" He asked lifting his head up

"I have anxiety too" she said hesitantly

He looked at her how could Betty Cooper have anxiety she was perfect

"I get worked up when things happen that I can't control" she explained

Archie nodded it felt good to know someone else went through the same emotions especially if that someone was Betty. She pulled him into a hug again this time she was the one who needed it.

"We have each other now." He smiled pulling away from the hug

Betty nodded and Archie placed his hands on her shoulders

"If ever you get worked up I'll be here to help calm you down Betty, because I understand what you're going through" he said softly stroking her hair

She flashed him a soft smile "You have no idea how nice it feels to know that."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad people liked the last chapter, hopefully this one is well liked as well**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or the songs mentioned they belong the rightful owners and artists**

Archie looked in the mirror and tucked in his shirt before turning around to look at Veronica sitting on his bed.

"How do I look?" he asked, today was the day of the benefit and he opted to wear a black and white striped shirt with a pair of blue jeans and converse and his hair slicked neatly back.

"Like a red headed James Dean" she grinned pecking his lips

He smiled

"I better get going" she stated gathering her things

Archie rose an eyebrow "Where are you going?" he asked

"To Bettys, Cheryl is coming over too actually and Jughead. Since we are all performing together, I think it's great that you convinced her to perform" she smiled

Archie nodded "I know, Cheryl is still cool with the song you guys chose to preform?" he rose an eyebrow

She nodded "She said we shouldn't avoid a song just because of its topic, plus it'll be fun. The song is almost like a little skit. Anyways I'll see you at Pops soon" she said kissing his lips again and walking out

Archie stood in the parking lot of Pops where they had set up a stage, there were a lot of people beginning to arrive. He smiled when he saw Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Jughead arrive. The girls were dressed in their long skirts and button up blouses. Josie was right Betty did pull off the 50s girl perfectly she almost looked like Sandy in Grease, the good one before she became a greaser girl. Archie always liked good girl Sandy best.

"Dang you guys look amazing" a voice said, Archie looked beside him to see Kevin

"Thanks Kev" Jughead smiled

Kevin nodded "No problem greaser" he joked referring to his outfit. Jughead was wearing a white t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans along with black boots his hair was done in the perfect greaser boy style.

"Awesome that's exactly what we were going for" Cheryl commented

"Well not me, I was going for the socs style, how'd I do?" he asked gesturing to his outfit; a pair of khaki shorts with a green sweater vest and a white button up shirt and tie peeking out from under it

"You look like you stepped out of The Outsiders" Archie complimented

Kevin smiled "Fantastic, that's where the outfit inspiration came from."

Josie walked up to them "Hey guys, you're on in 5" she said resting a hand on Betty and Veronicas backs.

They nodded and she walked off

"Okay I better go get our prop, meet you on stage" Jughead said walking out back toward the parking lot

"Alright let's get to the stage" Cheryl smiled

"Good luck girls" Kevin smiled

Archie nodded "I can't wait to see this performance you all have been working on"

The girls smiled

"And I can't wait to hear this song of yours" Veronica grinned

Betty looked at her "You haven't seen it either?"

Veronica shook her head no

"I told you I want it to be a surprise, now hurry on before you miss your performance" he smiled and waved

The girls went to the stage, Archie and Kevin went to get a good spot up front

The girls walked onstage Betty on one side, Veronica and Cheryl on the other.

The music began to play, Archie glanced around the audience where several people smiled recognizing the oldies hit, it started out with Cheryl and Veronica talking:

 _Cheryl: Is she really going out with him?_

 _Veronica: Well, there she is. Let's ask her._

 _ **They walked over to where Betty stood**_

 _Veronica: Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?_

 _Betty: Mm-hmm_

 _Cheryl: Gee, it must be great riding with him_

 _Veronica: Is he picking you up after school today?_

 _Betty: Uh-uh_

 _Cheryl & Veronica: By the way, where'd you meet him?_

 _ **Betty began singing:**_

 _I met him at the candy store_

 _He turned around and smiled at me_

 _You get the picture?_

 _Veronica and Cheryl: yes, we see_

 _Betty: That's when I fell for…_

 _Veronica & Cheryl: The leader of the pack_

 **The sound of a motorcycle revving could be heard, next thing you saw was Jughead driving a serpent bike up on the stage with his serpent jacket on**

 _Betty: My folks were always putting him down_

 **Jughead got off the bike and stood with his arms crossed as Betty walked around him putting her hands on his shoulders**

 _Cheryl and Veronica: Down, down_

 _Betty: They said he came from the wrong side of town_

 _Veronica and Cheryl: Whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?_

 _Betty: They told me he was bad. But I knew he was sad._

 **Betty put her hands gently on Jugheads cheeks, he smiled an unscripted smile**

 _Betty: That's why I fell for …._

 **She removed her hands and looked at the girls**

 _Veronica and Cheryl: The leader of the pack_

 _Betty: One day my dad said, "Find someone new", I had to tell my Jimmy we're through_

 **She grabbed Jugheads hands as he got back on the motorcycle**

 _Veronica and Cheryl: Whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?_

 _Betty: He stood there and asked me why. But all I could do was cry. I'm sorry I hurt you_

 _Cheryl and Veronica: The leader of the pack_

 **Jughead revved up the bike and sped off the stage, leaving just the girls again**

 **Talking:**

 _Betty: He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye. The tears were beginning to show. As he drove away on that rainy night. I begged him to go slow. But whether he heard, I'll never know_

 _Cheryl and Veronica: Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_

 _ **Singing again**_

 _Betty: I felt so helpless, what could I do? Remembering all the things we'd been through. In school, they all stop and stare. I can't hide the tears, but I don't care. I'll never forget him_

 _Cheryl and Veronica: The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

 _The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

 _The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

 _The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

The audience clapped, Jughead jogged back up on stage and Betty threw her arms around him she pecked his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Archie couldn't tell whether it was part of the act or not.

They got off stage and smiled "How was it!" Betty asked excitingly when she approached them

Kevin's eyes were wide "Betty who knew you could sing, you guys were all amazing!" he complimented

Archie nodded "Yeah, you all blew everyone away. I don't think I'll be able to compete with that"

For the next half hour, the 6 of them hung out while other performers went on

"Okay everyone, I'm pleased to bring on our next performer whose father is the one we are all here to show our support for. He is singing an original song that he wrote, please welcome Riverdale's own Archie Andrews!" Josie's mom spoke.

The crowd cheered and Archie made his way up to the stage his guitar slug across his chest.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to support my dad, it means a lot. This song is just a little something I wrote, I was having a hard time making a song that sounded like it was from the 50s but I finally got one. I hope you all enjoy it."

There was a small round of applause and he began playing the guitar, it was a simple rhythm since his song was a slow one.

 _The way she walks. The way she talks. How long can I pretend? Oh, I can't help I'm in love. With the girl of my best friend._

 _Her lovely hair, her skin so fair, I could go on and never end._

 _Oh, I can't help I'm in love, with the girl of my best friend._

 _I want to tell her, how I love her so and hold her in my arms, but then_

 _What if she got real mad and told him so, I could never face either one again_

 _The way they kiss, their happiness. Will my ache-in' ever end?_

 _Or will I always be in love, with the girl of my best friend?_

 _Never end, will it ever end?_

 _Please let it end_

The crowd applauded and Archie smiled,

"Archie that was amazing" Cheryl said as soon as he got off

"Yeah Arch that was great, how'd you come up with it?" Jughead asked

Archie shrugged "Dad had a similar song on while we were on our way home last week and it sort of came to me" he explained

They all nodded but Archie couldn't ignore the way Veronica looked at him suspiciously.

"I better be heading back to the southside, I have to return the bike and get home before curfew. Bye guys" Jughead waved he pecked Bettys lips and walked off

"Hey, Archikins, who is that woman with your dad?" Veronica asked nodding in the direction of where his dad stood

"Oh, that's Kelly, she was his nurse at the hospital. But they knew each other when he lived in Beverly Hills" he explained

"She's pretty" Kevin commented

Veronica nodded "Gorgeous woman, I give it a month and your father will have a new girlfriend" she smiled

Archie looked at her "I don't even know if shes single" he chuckled

Betty looked up from her phone at Archie "Hey Archie, Polly just texted me. The papers finally came in" she smiled

Archie's eyes widened "Really, it's about time! They're only 3 days late"

"What papers?" Cheryl asked

"It's a long story, basically Jughead is wanting us to find out who the birth parents are of his foster family's adopted son" he explained

"Oh okay" Veronica responded

"I think I'm done here, want to go get the papers and see what they reveal?" Archie asked

Betty nodded "Is that okay with you guys?" she asked

Veronica nodded "Yeah, I should be going anyways I'm kind of meeting up with someone" she said

Archie wanted to ask who but decided to let it go

"Cheryl, you can hang out with me" Kevin said extending an arm she smiled and looped it with his

Betty and Archie met Polly in the driveway and got the envelope from her, they decided to open the papers at Archie's house since there was nobody there and it would be more private.

They sat on the couch

Betty took a deep breath as she held the envelope, for some reason she had a bad feeling

"Ready?" he asked sitting closely next to her

She nodded and slowly tore open the envelope then gently pulled out the papers. She shifted through the papers until she found the birth certificate

"Chadric Phillips, Born March 10th, 1995" she out loud "Born to…." She stopped talking and dropped the papers on the ground a look of shock on her face

"What?" Archie asked concerned he picked up the papers

"Oh my God" he stuttered dropping the papers on the ground

There in fine print on the lines read "Alice Cooper and FP Jones"

"Betty" he said softly

She began to take deep breaths

"Hey maybe it's wrong" he whispered pulling her to him

She buried her head in his chest

Archie looked down and saw that she was clenching her fists he grabbed her hands causing her to look up at him

Slowly he opened one of her hands to see that she had dug her nails so deep into her palms that she drew blood.

"Betty, don't hurt yourself. I'm here for you" Archie said softly, he didn't know why but in that moment, he brought her palm to his lips and placed a gentle kiss where she had punctured her skin

"It's going to be okay, we will find out everything. Okay?" he whispered

She nodded and fell back into his chest

He slowly rocked her. Although he was just as shocked by the news he tried his best not to show it. Right now, he needed to be here for Betty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Betty suddenly sat up pulling away from Archie, her sad face now replaced with a look of fury and determination.

She stood up and grabbed the papers from the bed roughly

'Bets where are you going?" he asked

She shook her head "I'm going to show my mom this" she said angrily

Archie shook his head and walked toward her "Betty I think you need to cool off a little first"

She looked up at him "Cool off? Archie, she lied to me for my entire life. She let me date Jughead knowing she had a secret child with F.P." her eyes dropped "Oh my God I share a brother with my boyfriend" she brought her hands to her head

"Betty slow down" he said softly as she began pacing

"How am I going to tell Jughead this" she panted

Archie grabbed her and pulled her to him "We will together okay, I know this is probably extremely hard and confusing right now. But just know I'm here for you okay" he said rubbing her arms soothingly

Betty took a deep breath and put her hands in her face "Archie why is life so hard" she groaned

Archie shook his head "I don't know B" he said softly pulling her into a hug.

His phone rang, he stepped away from Betty momentarily to go answer it.

When he got off he looked at Betty this time his face was the panicked looking one.

"Archie what's wrong?" Betty asked stepping forward

He shook his head "Nothing" he said quietly

Betty eyed him and stepped closer then looked him over "Arch your trembling" she said in a whisper as she grabbed his shaking hands in hers

"That was the police department, they called to give us the heads up that a man matching the description of the guy who shot my dad was spotted in Riverdale" he said in a shaking tone his deep brown eyes looking helplessly at her

Betty bit her lip and pulled him into a hug "It'll be okay" she whispered stroking his hair

She glanced over her shoulder at the clock it was already 10pm

"I'm staying here with you tonight" she stated

Archie pulled back and looked at her "What?"

She nodded "Arch I really don't want to go home and see my mother tonight, and I know for a fact you don't want to be alone"

Archie licked his lips he knew she was right "You want to stay in here?" he asked

She nodded "We agreed wed be here for each other with our anxiety. Right now, we are both going through it at the same time. If there was a time we needed to hold up to our promises to each other is now. It'll be just like grade school when we had sleepovers"

Archie gave in and accepted her offer, he gave her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into. While she was in the bathroom changing he did the same he climbed in the bed scooting over as far as he could to the right side.

When she came in he couldn't help but smile at her, she flashed him a smile back. He though how cute she looked with her hair down, make up washed away in his Riverdale high football t-shirt and old pair of sweats.

She crawled into the left side of the bed and got comfortable, they made sure to keep a good space between them.

"Good night Arch" she said rolling over

"Night Bets" he said softly rolling over in the opposite direction and turning off the lamp

The next morning Betty woke up feeling rather cozy she felt something warm under her and lifted her head up to see what it was. When she did she blushed. Sometime during the night her sleeping mind must have inched closer to Archie, and while he remained lying flat on his back with his arms at his side her arms had found their way to wrap around his waist.

Betty quickly removed her arms causing Archie to stir

"Betty?" he said groggily as he opened his eyes

"Did I wake you?" he asked

She shook her head "I was already awake" she reached over and took her phone off the charger

"Did your mom overload your phone with texts and calls?" he asked sitting up

Betty shook her head "Not really, I told her I was staying at a friend's house. I just didn't tell her who. She wants to keep secrets from me, I'll keep secrets from her" she said mater of factly

Archie didn't know what to say about that situation, she wasn't exactly wrong

"Wanna go see Jug today?" he asked

Betty bit her lip and nodded "He needs to know" she said

Archie nodded in agreement "You get dressed, I'll go downstairs and see if there's anything I can put together for breakfast" he said getting up and walking out of the room

After making his way down stairs he found his father in the kitchen attempting to reach a top shelf. Quickly Archie made his way over to him "Dad let me get that" he said grabbing the cereal

Fred shook his head as Archie handed him the box "Arch I appreciate you taking care of me but I'm injured not crippled." He reminded him taking the box from his son

Archie smiled at him

"So, can I ask why Betty Cooper stayed here last night?" Fred asked pouring his cereal

Archie shook his head "We didn't do anything" he wanted to make clear. Most other girls he really wouldn't care if people thought he slept with them. But Betty wasn't most other girls

Fred smiled at his son "I didn't say you did" he pointed out

Archie nodded "She was having problems with her mom and didn't feel like going home, I figured it would be okay for her to stay here"

Hearing footsteps both Archie and Fred turned toward the stirs

"Speaking of the beauty there she is," Fred grinned

Betty flashed a sheepish smile as she made her way into the kitchen "Good Morning sweetheart" Fred said giving her a side hug

"Good Morning Mr. Andrews I hope it's okay that I stayed last night." She said

Fred nodded "Of course, I've known you since you were 5. My home is always open to you Betty" in all honesty he felt bad for the sweet little girl that he had watched grow up. She had already been through so much that she did not deserve to go through, He didn't even want to know what was happening in her life now.

"So, dad do you need me to help you redo your bandages?" Archie asked

Fred shook his head "I got it son, go ahead and do whatever you kids have planned for today" he waved

Archie looked at him "Dad, the hospital orders state that you shouldn't do the bandages alone." He said giving him a serious look

Fred looked at him "Who said I was putting on the bandages alone" a small grin formed on his lips

Archie scrunched up his eyebrows "Who's helping you?"

"Kelly is coming over later this morning after her shift" Fred said casually

Betty and Archie exchanged smiles then looked at Fred

"Will you two stop" he said a small blush forming on the middle-aged man's cheeks "She's just helping out an old friend" he excused

Archie and Betty exited the house soon later and made their way to the South side

They found their way to the Phillips house. Betty glanced at Archie before knocking on the door.

A blonde-haired guy answered the door "Can I help you?" the man asked politely

Betty was speechless, there standing in front of her was her long lost older brother.

"Umm, yeah were friends of Jugheads" Archie answered for them he reached over grabbing Bettys hand giving it a light squeeze of support

"Oh, of course you can come on in." he said opening the door wider for them to step in. "I'm Chadric Phillips by the way, but everyone calls me Chic" he said extending a hand toward the two

"I'm Archie and this is Betty" Archie said shaking his hand

He moved his hand toward Betty

Nice to meet you" she managed to say quietly as she shook his hand

"Archie? Betty?" They turned to see Jughead walking down the hall

"Hey Jug we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by" Archie explained

While Betty discreetly flashed the orange folder so he would understand why they were there

Jughead nodded "Why don't we go for a walk. Chic can you let your parents know I left? I'll be back in 30 minutes"

Chic nodded "Not a problem, have fun" he waved them off with a smile

When he smiled Betty immediately noticed how similar it was to Jugheads.

When they were a good distance away from the house Jughead turned to them

"So, let me see what you got" he waved

Betty bit her lip and glanced at Archie holding the orange envelope tightly in her hands

"Is there something I should know?" he asked looking between them

Betty took a deep breath and handed the envelope to him

As Jughead began opening the envelope she felt the urge to dig her nails into her palms but relaxed when Archie placed a hand on her upper back and began rubbing soothing circles.

"Please tell me this is a joke" Jughead said as he looked at the birth certificate

Betty felt tears forming in her eyes and shook her head "I ordered that from the hospital Chadric was born at" she said

"So, he's my brother?" Jughead stated more than questioned

Betty shook her head "He's our brother" she said tears streaming down her face

Jughead stepped forward pulling her into a hug 'It's okay Betty" he whispered

Archie stood awkwardly the place next to him where Betty had previously been standing now vacant

"How could they do this to us?" she sniffled

Jughead shook his head "I don't know"

She pulled away from Juhead "I want to meet him." she stated as she whipped her wet face

"What?" Archie and Jughead said in unison

Betty nodded "It's not his fault our parents did what they did. I want to get to know him"

Jughead shook his head "Betty are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Juggie he's my brother I want to know him" she said taking a step back

He shook his head "Don't you think that should stay between us? He has a happy life with an amazing family" he said gesturing toward the house down the road

"Jughead he's our brother" she said surprised that he was being this way about it

Jughead nodded "Who might be better off not knowing the truth"

Betty shook her head "I can't believe your being like this" she said narrowing her eyes

"Betty your being over dramatic" Jughead rolling her eyes

Betty glared at him "Archie I want to go home" she said turning around and stomping off

Archie looked at Betty walking away then back at Jughead "This is a lot of news to her just let her cool off I'm sure she'll be fine"

Jughead nodded "See you later Arch"

"See ya Jug" he said taking the papers from Jughead and following Betty


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I'm finally back, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

"Betts, do you want to talk about it?" Archie asked on the bus ride home

She shook her head "I'm just…I don't know what I'm feeling" she sighed

Archie gave her a half smile "Betty its gonna take some getting used to for everyone" he said resting a hand on her shoulder as the bus approached their stop.

She flashed him the same half smile in reassurance as they stood and walked off the bus.

Archie felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it

"What's up?" Betty asked

Archie smiled "Ronnie wants to meet me at Pops" he looked up from his phone his eyes meeting Bettys "Are you okay walking the rest of the way home?" he asked

She nodded in reassurance "Of course" she reached up embracing him in a hug "Thank you for being there for me" she said into his chest

He smiled at her for what felt like the millionth time as they pulled away. "Never a problem Betty, I'd do anything for you" 

Archie sat across from Veronica at Pop's, for some reason she seemed slightly nervous

"Do you want to order food or are we good with just Milkshakes?" he asked taking a sip of his vanilla shake

She shook her head "I think just the shakes should be fine"

Archie looked at her oddly "Is everything alright?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Veronica shook her head and pushed her strawberry milkshake aside "Not exactly"

He scrunched up his eyebrows "What is it?" he shifted in his seat

Veronica took a deep breath "Archie I think we need to take a break"

"What?" Archie asked confused

Veronica shrugged "Well it's not exactly like we've really had time for a real relationship anyways. But there's also something I haven't been telling you.'

Archie leaned forward slightly "What is it?" he asked

"After you left my house that night, my dad invited my ex-boyfriend to come stay with us. You see he used to work with my dad and now he's saying he wants him to work with him" she explained

Archie didn't say anything "Before you jump to conclusions, nothing has happened between us. Yet, which is why I'm ending things. I just need some time to myself "she sighed

Archie smiled sadly at her "I understand" he nodded

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly "If there is ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to come to me for help" he assured her

Meanwhile

Betty stomped into her kitchen seeing her mom standing at the counter

"What is this?" she asked slamming the papers onto the counters

Her mother looked at her "Shh not so loud, your sister is doing homework and she just got the twins to sleep"

Betty shook her head "I don't care, they should know that their grandmother is a liar! Better they learn now than when they are my age!" Betty yelled

Her mother looked at her and finally picked up the envelope, she opened it and began reading over it. Bringing her hand to her mouth when she realized what had been discovered

"How did you fine this?" he mouther asked quietly

"What does it matter, I know the truth don't I? You do realize they are the family that Jughead is staying with. How could you let me date him knowing that we shared a brother?" Betty said with her voice still raised

Her mother pointed her finger "I told you from the beginning that I didn't want you with that boy"

Betty shook her head "Yeah well you didn't want me to be with Archie either, do I have a secret sibling with him too?" she asked iterated

Her mother shook her head "Of course not, your being ridiculous"  
Betty crossed her arms "Am I mother? Because I think I'm actually being pretty calm"

Alice threw the papers back onto the counter "This is an invasion of privacy. Do you want your father and I to get a divorce? Because right now you're just digging up old wounds that are going to hurt everyone. You should have just left things and not looked into it because things have been fine for the past 22 years"

Betty let out a fake laugh "You call this fine? Our family has been nothing but a mess built on lies." She said before turning

"Where are you going?" he mom asked her voice strained

Betty looked back at her "Anywhere but here" she glared before walking out and slamming the front door. She could hear the crying of one of the babies begin from inside. She felt bad for that but at the same time she needed to get her emotions across to her mom.

As Archie made his way toward his house he saw Betty sitting on the front steps to her house. He walked past his own house and to hers he sat down next to her and dug into his pocket. "Penny for your thought?" He grinned holding a penny out toward her.

She smiled at him and grabbed the penny "I confronted my mom about Chadrick" she sighed

"And?" Archie rose an eyebrow

" she made me look like the bad guy. Said I was invading privacy and digging up old wounds" Betty bit her lip

Archie noticed this a quickly grabbed her hand before she could begin digging her nails into her palm

"Bets your fine, you did nothing wrong alright" he said softly rubbing small circles with his thumb on the outside of her hand

She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze

Betty turned and looked at him "How'd your date with Ronnie go?" She asked wanting to lighten the mood

Archie shook his head "She broke up with me. Don't worry though we're still friends" he quickly assured her

Betty scrunched up her brows "I'm sorry, why?"

Archie shrugged "Both of us have so much going on and it doesn't help that apparently her old boyfriend is in town "

Betty tilted her head to the side "So that's who that guy was at her house the other day."

He nodded

They sat there in silence for a moment enjoying the night air

"You should talk to Jug" Archie spoke up

Betty nodded " I know, I just don't know when"

Archie thought for a moment "He said something about working on the Phillips' car, something about wanting to help them out. Maybe go over there tomorrow and hang out while he does that"

"That's a terrific idea Arch! Thank you!" She grinned leaning forward and kissing his cheek

The next day Betty took a deep breath as she made her way toward the. Phillips garage that was separate from their house

She could see the classic Camaro as she walked toward it. The hood was up blocking her view of where she assumed Jughead was

As she got closer the hood to the car closed, she was surprised to see not just Jughead but someone else there with him. A girl with Jet black hair wearing a Serpents jacket

Jughead had not yet seen her but the girl did. She gave Betty an evil grin as Jughead seemed to be distracted wiping his grease covered hands

Suddenly the girl turned and grabbed Jughead pulling her lips to his. This surprised Betty but the surprise wasn't over

Betty stood there in the entry way of the garage waiting for Jughead to push her away. But that didn't happen, His arms went around her waist and he kissed her back.

Betty cleared her throat rather loudly causing the two to pull apart.

"Oh my God Betty" Jughead gasped

The girl laughed "Oh so your Betty" the girl grinned again

"Your damn right I am" Barbara mumbled before turning and walking away

"Betty wait" she could hear Jughead yelling after her, she knew he was following behind her

"Why should I" she said turning to look at her "Let me guess you're going to say, 'I can explain'" she said putting her hands on her hips

Jughead was silent

"Or better yet 'It wasn't what it looks like'" she said in a deep voice mockingly impersonating him

"Oh, do not pull that crap with me you and Archie seem to be getting mighty close these pasts few weeks" Jughead rebutted

Betty wagged her finger at him "Do not turn this on me!"

Suddenly the girl approached them "Jughead, I'm going to go. See you tonight" she winked before waving and walking away

"Who is she?" she asked narrowing her eyes

Jughead shook his head "Her name is Ginger, she's in the Serpents. I guess you can call her my partner."

"Partner, I thought only guys where in the serpents?" Betty rose an eyebrow

Jughead nodded "Yeah see, the men in the Serpents are assigned girls to you know rise with them and sit with them. Stuff like that. It's just to keep up the whole biker act"

"So, you kiss her?" she asked hurt in her voice

Jughead shook his head "Betty it means nothing"

He went to attempt to touch her shoulder but she quickly stepped back "How many times" she narrowed her eyes

"I don't know. Maybe 8" he said

Betty dug her fingers into her palms "I kissed Archie"

He looked at her "You kissed Archie! And you're here yelling at me for kissing Ginger!"

Betty shook her head "I kissed Archie ONCE and we both immediately admitted it was a mistake. You kissed this girl 8 times and she is basically your gang girlfriend" she defended as she looked at him he didn't say anything. "But right now, I'm debating on whether that kiss with Archie was a mistake"

Jughead looked up at her with hurt in his eyes "Betty I'm sorry"

She took a deep breath "Maybe its best if we just. Take a break, there's just…this is too much for me" she said in a calm tone

"Betty" Jughead said attempting to reach out to her

"Jug we need to do this before we lose our friendship" she said he looked at her and nodded indicating that he agreed

"I'll call you sometime?" he asked softly

She nodded


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who's enjoying this story. Not my longest or best chapter. I've been super busy with school and work, but I really wanted to get something to you this week. Please Review**

Archie rested the weight bar on the rest and slid off the workout bench that he kept in his room. He slipped off his tank top and used it as a towel to dry the sweat from his face. After slipping on a fresh shirt he made his way down stairs to find his dad sitting on the couch looking at a book, wearing a grey button up shirt, nice jeans, his hair brushed to the side and his beard neatly trimmed.

"Woah their dad, where are you going looking so sharp?" Archie asked with a grin as he plopped onto the couch next to his father

Fred smiled "I have a date 

His father's response took him by slight surprise "A-a date?" he rose an eyebrow

Fred nodded "Yeah, look son I'll always love your mother it's just we aren't good for- "

Archie held a hand up and cut him off "Dad I'm cool with it" he sent him a soft smile

He really was, his parents' marriage had been failing for years before they separated. When his mom came back to visit a few months back, it was the happiest he had ever seen them together in years. Truth was they were better around each other when they weren't together.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Archie asked giving his dad a teasing nudge

Fred chuckled at his son's playful manor "Kelly" he looked over at Archie and smiled

"Kelly? As in nurse Kelly?" Archie asked straightening up a little. He wasn't expecting that answer

Fred nodded and set the book he had been holding in his lap onto the coffee table in front of them. He motioned for Archie to look at the book with him

"This is my high school yearbook from when I was at Beverly Hills High School" Fred explained. He pointed to a black and white photo of a clean shaven younger version of himself, his arm around a petite girl with long dark hair.

In the photo the dark-haired girl was looking at the camera, her hand rested on Fred's that was dangling over her shoulder. Fred had one foot rested against a brick wall and was looking in in the opposite direction at a tall blonde-haired girl.

Fred watched his son examine the photo for a moment "That's Brenda, she was my girlfriend when I went to BHHS" he explained pointing to the dark-haired girl "And there's Kelly" he smiled pointing at the blonde girl his younger self was looking at

Archie chuckled "You dog, Betty and I thought you dated Kelly"

Fred shook his head while looking at the photo "No, although I do wonder what might have been if I had." He said

Archie looked toward his father "What do you mean by that?" he asked

Fred picked up the book again and flipped to a photo of Kelly and Brenda standing next to each other smiling brightly "You see, when I moved to Beverly hills a month before school started Kelly was one of the first people I met, her mom worked with my aunt. She was sweet and kind not to mention beautiful both inside and out. She was perfect, so perfect that it kind of scared me. But we became instant friends, I'd hang out with her often and keep her company when she had to baby sit her little sister. One day just before school started her friend came over, Brenda." Fred sighed "Long story short Brenda and Kelly both ended up liking me, but I was more scared about losing Kelly if we started dating so I chose Brenda" he explained

Archie felt his mouth go dry hearing his father's story "And here you are 20 years later and going on a date with each other"

Fred laughed and shut the yearbook "Yeah better late than never huh?" he looked at his watch and saw the time quickly standing up "I better go, I told Kells I'd pick her up. Don't wanna keep her waiting" he grinned "How do I look?" he stood tall

Archie grinned at his dad "You look great dad"

Fred smiled "I'll be back by 11" he pointed before rushing out the door

Archie shook his head in amusement at seeing his dad so giddy.

He looked over at his phone and saw that it was lit up, he went and looked at it is seeing a message from Betty

"Can you come over?" it read

"Yeah I'll be over now" he quickly texted back and went out the door to walk next door

He knocked on the door to the Cooper residence, Polly answered a few moments later holding Jackie in her arms

"Hey Arch Betty is upstairs" she said waving him in

He smiled and stepped in "Thanks, how are the babies?" he asked

She smiled down at the bundle in her arms "Keeping me busy, but they're good and healthy which is what's important." She sighed

Archie nodded "Very true, they already look bigger than from when they were born" he said looking at the baby in her arms and the one in the bouncer a few feet away.

They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence glancing at the babies "Well I'm going to head upstairs" he pointed

Polly nodded "Okay, tell Betty I'm going to do my best to keep the babies quiet" she said as she set Jackie in the swing

Archie nodded and made his way up the stairs.

He knocked on Bettys bedroom door. Once he heard her say "Come in" he stepped in to find her sitting against her bedroom window

"Jughead and I broke up" she said as soon as he walked in

"What?' he quickly stepped across the room and sat next to her. "What happened?" he asked

Betty explained the whole story about what had happened when she came to visit Jughead at the garage earlier that day

Archie sighed "Wow, I'm sorry Bets" he leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder

She shook her head "It was inevitable to happen from the start, we were just too different"

Archie nodded and tried to think of something to say until she beat him to it. She shifted so that her whole body was facing him

"Let's not talk about it anymore, tell me a happy story, like where was your dad going all dressed up?" she smiled

Archie sent her a grin "Oh so your spying on my house I see?"

She let out a giggle "No I was waiting for you to respond to my text, and when you didn't I was trying to see if you were in your room"

Archie shook his head "Excuses, Excuses" he teased before changing his tone to a more serious one "He has a date with Kelly" he told her

"Nurse Kelly?" Betty said raising an eyebrow

Archie chuckled and nodded "Yup that's her, turns out they didn't date in high school. She was his 'One that got Away' I guess" he explained

"Aww" Betty sighed

Archie nodded "You should have seen him before he left, he was like a schoolboy again, I haven't seen him that happy in forever"

"And all these years later they reunite, in hospital thousands of miles away from Beverly Hills. Fates a funny thing, isn't it?" Betty grinned

Archie nodded "Yeah I guess you're right, I guess no matter what it'll find you"


	15. Chapter 15

**Probably my last update before the Riverdale season premiere. Who's excited! Not expecting it to be anything like my story but a person can dream, right? Haha please review I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

A few days later Archie found himself feeling bored, his dad had been spending a lot of time with Kelly, Jughead was across town and Veronica needed her space. He decided to head over to the Coopers to see what Betty was up to.

He knocked on the door and waited

"Come in!" he heard Betty's voice from the other side.

He opened the door and stepped in "You know you might want to check who it is before you just yell for them to come in your house. It could have been a creepy weirdo" he grinned stepping into the living room

He walked in finding Betty holding a crying JJ, while Jackie was screaming in the bouncer

"I couldn't exactly get up" she said gesturing to the two crying babies as she stuck a bottle in JJ's mouth "Besides, I don't think you're a creep or a weirdo" she smiled

Archie laughed "Some people would beg to differ with that" he looked over at the crying baby girl "Would you like me to help?"

Betty nodded "Please be my guest!"

Archie bent down and picked up the baby. He cradled her and began rocking her gently "What do you think is wrong with her?" he asked as Jackie continued to cry

"She's probably hungry, here" she said holding up a second bottle

Archie sat on the couch next to Betty and took the warm bottle from her hands. Once he put it in the baby girls mouth she stopped crying immediately

"So, what brings you over?" she asked looking toward him

Archie let out a sigh "I was bored, figured I'd come by to see what you were up to. Thought maybe we could hang out"  
Betty sent him a smile "I'd love to, but I promised Polly that I'd babysit for the day while she hangs out with friends. Something she hasn't done since before Jason died"  
Thinking quick Archie grinned "Well two babies won't stop us from hanging out, I'll assist you" he said as Jackie finished up her bottle

Betty tilted her head "You don't mind helping me with 2 babies?"

Archie shook his head "Nah I love babies, it'll be fun. Heck ones a blonde and ones a red head, it'll be like when we used to play house as kids"

Betty bit her lip. Realizing what he had said they both turned away from each other and blushed

After they finished feeding, burping and changing the babies Betty suggested they take them for a walk around the neighborhood. They walked side by side as Betty pushed the double stroller

"Man, I didn't expect this thing to be so heavy. I guess since it's a double its heavier" Betty groaned

Archie laughed "Here let me push it" he said holding a hand up

Betty smiled and stepped aside as Archie grabbed onto the bars of the stroller

They walked 3 blocks and were getting ready to head back when they were stopped by a familiar face

"Hey guys!" Kevin greeted

Archie smiled "Hey Kev, I forgot this was your neighborhood"

Kevin nodded "Yeah, Betty I heard about you and Jughead I'm sorry"

Betty gave a half smile "Don't worry it's all good we're civil"

Kevin nodded "Then you and Ronnie, all on the same day" he pointed at Archie

Archie shrugged "We decided we work better as friends"

Kevin looked at the two wide eyed babies lying in the stroller "Your sister's babies are so cute! Heck if I didn't know you two I'd think they were yours" he said bending down and stroking the babies' hair and cheeks

Betty rolled eyes while Archie let out a nervous chuckle

"Hey, I always said Archie and Betty was endgame" Kevin pointed as he stood back up "No matter who you two date my statement stands"

Betty laughed "We aren't two characters from a tv show. You can't just ship us"

Kevin shook his head "That may be true but it doesn't stop the epic story I have in my head"

The babies began to fuss lightly and Archie moved the stroller back and forth lightly to calm them

"We better get going they're probably sleepy" Betty noted

Archie nodded "See you at school Kevin"

"Bye Kev" Betty waved as they turned around

"See you, Mr. & Mrs. Andrews!" Kevin waved as they walked away causing the two to eye roll

After arriving back home it was already 6:30pm

Polly usually tries to get the babies bathed, fed and asleep by 7:30 she pointed out.

"Okay, so how about you bathe and I'll change them into their pajamas?" He suggested

She nodded "That sounds good to me"

While Betty bathed the babies, Archie found his way to the nursery he looked in the drawers and decided on a pink sleeper with ducks then a matching one in blue

He walked back into the bathroom as Betty was finishing up bathing JJ

"Here you take him" she said handing the wet naked baby to Archie he grabbed a towel and took him from her arms quickly bundling him up

"I'll bring Jackie to you" she said over her shoulder as Archie went back to the nursery to put JJ in his jammies

After both babies were clean and in their pajamas, they fed them a bottle.

Archie figured it would be easy to put the babies to sleep but he was wrong.

At 7:45 both babies had been screaming for 30 minutes. Archie and Betty had rocked and bounced them with nothing helping

"This is always the hardest part of the day. It takes forever to get them asleep for the night" Betty spoke over the screaming newborns

An idea struck Archie. "Here take her, I'll be right back" he said stepping forward and placing Jackie in her free arm

"Please tell me you aren't leaving!" Betty pleaded

Archie shook his head "No I promise, I'll be right back" he said rushing out the door

As promised Archie returned 5 minutes later his guitar in hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked as the twins continued to cry

"I have an idea, let's take them to their bed" he suggested stepping forward and taking JJ from her arms. He held him in one arm and his guitar in the other as they made their way up the stairs

They laid them in the cradle. Betty took a seat in the rocking chair next to them while Archie sat down on the nightstand behind the babies. He propped the guitar across his chest and began to strum a soft tune then began to sing lightly:

" _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

 _Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,_

 _And baby, I just can't do right,_

 _Well, I hate to leave you, baby,_

 _I don't mean maybe, because I love you so._

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."_

He made eye contact with Betty as he sang the next line

" _Your mother and father_

 _Wouldn't like it if I stay here too long_

 _One kiss and we'll part_

 _And I'll be going_

 _You know I hate to go."_

He looked back down at the babies whose eyes were beginning to drift shut

" _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."_

They both stood up next to each other and peered into the cradle at the two sleeping newborns cuddling each other

"Archie, you did it!" Betty whispered

He smiled "Ah it was nothing" he said waving his hand

Betty smiled and pulled on his wrist they tip toed out of the bedroom and headed back to the living room

"What made you think of that?" Betty asked as she flopped down on the couch next to Archie

He shrugged "To be honest with you, I saw it in a movie once and always wondered if it really worked…...I guess it does"

She smiled "Well you did a great job, thanks for helping me"

He laughed "Like I said it was nothing. I actually had fun" he said throwing an arm around her shoulder

Betty looked at him oddly "Really? You had fun changing diapers and rocking screaming newborns?"

Archie let out a light chuckle "I always have fun when I'm with you. It doesn't matter what we do" he grinned

They looked at each other, Betty licked her lips and they slowly began leaning forward inching closer and closer.

"Betty I'm home!" The door swung open to reveal Polly

The two quickly jumped apart

"Oh, hey Archie" Polly said with a smile walking further into the room

"Hey, Polly " Archie nervously scratched the back of his neck

He sat there awkwardly for a moment as Betty filled her sister in on how the twins had been

"I better get going, my dad should be home soon" Archie said pushing himself up

"Bye Bets, nice seeing you Polly" he waved awkwardly and showed himself to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews keep me motivated to add chapters more quickly, so if you enjoy please let me know**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

The next morning after getting dressed Betty came down the stairs of her home to prepare herself some breakfast.

She found her mother in the kitchen as well making herself a cup of coffee.

As Betty sat herself down at the table with her bowl of cereal her mother moved and sat in the seat across from her

"Polly told me that you had a little help while babysitting the twins yesterday" Alice said taking a sip of coffee

Betty nodded "Yeah, Archie was bored so he came over and gave me company" she said casually

Alice shook her head "I don't appreciate you having him over here while I wasn't home"

Betty dropped her spoon "Oh yeah mom because him getting spit up on by Jackie and JJ peeing on me totally turned us both on" she said sarcastically

Alice set her cup down "You know what I mean"

Betty shook her head "I've known Archie since I was 5 if we were going to be something it would have happened by now don't you think"

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her "All I'm saying is you shouldn't keep things from me in this house Betty"  
Betty rolled her eyes "Like your one to talk about keeping things from people mother"

Her mother glared at her "This is a small town and people talk, that boy has been around Betty and I will not have you running around with a red headed Casanova like your sister did

There was a knock at the door and Betty stood up pushing her chair in

"Who is that?" her mother asked as she followed Betty threw the house

"The red headed Casanova" Betty grumbled

"Where are you going?" Alice asked

Ignoring her question Betty flung the door open to reveal Archie standing on the front porch

"Hey Mrs. Cooper, how are- "he was cut off by Betty grabbing him by his jacket sleeve and pulling him away.

"B, what's the problem" Archie stumbled trying to keep up as she dragged him along

Betty stopped "My mother"

Archie shook his head "Don't let her get to you" he said softly resting a hand in her shoulder

Betty could see her mother peaking at them from the window, fed up with her mother Betty quickly grabbed Archie by his jacket collar and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips on hers.

At first Archie stood there in shock but eventually, he leaned into the kiss cupping her face in his hands.

Betty pulled apart after a couple minutes and began walking again as if nothing had happened

"Ummm, Bets what was that?" Archie asked as they began walking side by side

Betty glanced at him and let out a sigh "My mom was giving me a hard time about you being over yesterday and I wanted to piss her off"  
Archie nodded they continued to walk in silence

"You know we never talked about that kiss on the hill a while back" Archie spoke up

Betty nodded "I know, look Arch I know we really need to talk about….us. But for now, can we just wait?"

Archie nodded, he understood were they were going right now she didn't need added stress.

They took the bus to the south side and went to the park that they were scheduled to be at.

Betty waited nervously on a park bench, Archie sat beside her. She began to use her usual nervous habit of digging her nails into her palms when Archie quickly grabbed her hand and held it in his own. He ran his thumb along the top of her hand and she looked up at him

"It's going to be okay, I'm here for you" he said softly

She shot him a smile.

"Betty?" a voice said causing Archie and Betty to turn their heads in the direction that it was coming from

Chadric approached them "Sorry I'm late, I was helping my mom." He said sitting on the free space of the bench "If you don't mind me asking why did you ask me to come here and to not say anything to Jughead?" he asked

Betty took in a breath "Chadric." She began

"Please call me Chic, everyone does" Chadric interjected

Betty nodded "Chic. I have something I want to show you"

She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a wallet sized baby photo. She handed it to him

Chic looked at the photo oddly "Why do you have a baby photo of me?" he asked confused and slightly weirded out

Betty shook her head "That's not you, it's me." She said

Chic turned the photo over to see that it read "Elizabeth Cooper, 5 months old. "But it looks just like me as a baby" he said more to himself

Betty nodded "I know" she glanced over at Archie who gave her hand a small squeeze of encouragement to continue. "A few months back I found out my mother had a baby when she was in her teens that she put up for adoption. She kept it a secret from me my entire life"  
Chic looked at her awkwardly not sure why she was telling him this "Oh wow I bet that was a lot to take in" he said politely

Betty nodded "She told me the baby was a boy, but that was all I knew…until about a month ago"

Seeing that Betty might be going somewhere with her story Chic set the photo on his lap and paid closer attention to what she was saying

"She had him at Riverdale Memorial Hospital…. on March 10th, 1995" Betty said softly looking over at Chic

His eyes lit up "Hey I was born at Riverdale Memorial hospital." Then as he was about to continue his eyes changed to a look of realization "On March 10th 1995…and I'm adopted. Wait are you saying that- "he stopped talking as his mind went into shock

"Betty is your sister Chic" Archie spoke up

Chic nodded "Wow, you'll have to give me a moment. This is a lot to take in." He let out a breath "Is your dad also my- "he didn't want to say, 'My dad' he had a dad who was great to him his entire life, but this was different

Luckily, he didn't have to finish his sentence because Betty understood what he was trying to ask she shook her head "No he's not, I don't think it's my place to reveal that information incase him and his family don't want to be known"

Chic nodded she was right.

After sitting there for a few seconds in silence he turned to Betty "Can I look at you?" he asked nervously

Betty nodded and turned so he could look at her. "We have the same nose, and hair color" he grinned

Betty let out a small laugh "Yeah we do"

Chic looked astonished "You'll have to excuse me, it's just even though I grew up in a loving home with awesome older brothers, I have never seen anyone with the same genetics as me" he continued to look at her "I have a sister!" he said enthusiastically

Betty nodded "And I have a brother" she said tears streaming from her face as she embraced him in a hug "Listen we can't tell anyone about this right now. I don't want my family to get upset"

Chic nodded in agreement "Good, honestly I wasn't planning on telling my family either. No offense it's just I have to figure out a way to tell them I don't want to hurt their feeling"

Betty smiled, Chic was such a caring person.

For the next hour Archie, Betty and Chic talked on the park bench. Before they parted they agreed to meet up at the same time and place next week so that the two siblings could continue to get to know each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have a new Riverdale story I'd love for you all to check out called 10 Years.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

"No way, you're interested in writing too? I'm going to school to work in sports journalism" Chic said excitedly

This was the 3rd week in a row that Betty, Archie and Chic had met up at the familiar park.

"Yeah, my um ex-boyfriend and I used to work together for the school newspaper. And my mom and dad work for Riverdale's local paper" Betty explained

Chic smiled "that explains it, it's in the genes. What about your sister Polly does she write?" He asked

Betty shook her head "no, she used to be really into photography before everything happened"

Chic rose an eyebrow as the two of them turned a corner on the sidewalk

"What's everything?"

Betty sighed and looked over at Archie

"Did you hear about the whole murder case that happened in Riverdale a few months ago?" Archie asked

Chic nodded "Yeah I followed the story"

"Well my sister had twins a 2 months ago and that was their father" Betty explained

Chic's eyes widened "Wow, you just can't catch a break, can you? First your sister's boyfriend and father of her children, then you find out your mother has been keeping me a secret your whole life"

Betty nodded "Not to mention Archie's dad getting shot by a mysterious shooter at our favorite hangout"

Chic looked over at Archie "Really man? I'm sorry to hear that, is he okay?"

Archie nodded "Yeah he's fine. He's just been healing "

Chic smiled "that's good, I'm glad to hear that" he looked at Betty for a moment "And Jughead, he's the ex you were referring to"

Betty nodded

"I've tried to get to know the guy better but her deliberately avoids me. People always comment to him about how much he looks like me. Maybe that's what makes him put off" Chic said running his fingers through his Golden locks

Betty looked at her brother as they came to a stop "Why don't you ask him about it?"

Chic looked at her and nodded "You know what, that's a good idea, I just might"

They looked around realizing they had circled the entire park "Well I guess this means it's time for us to go our separate ways"

Betty nodded "Another weekly meeting come to an end"

Chic smiled "It was great talking to you again"

He waved goodbye as Betty and Archie went in the opposite direction as him

* * *

Betty and Archie walked side by side through their neighborhood as they approached their homes

Betty let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" Archie asked

She rolled her eyes "my mom, dad and sister are home" she groaned "I'm not ready to deal with all that craziness plus she's going to ask me where I've been. I swear one of these days I'm going to slip and tell her I've been meeting with my secret brother once a week for the past 3 weeks"

Archie shrugged "Then don't go home just yet"

Betty tilted her head "What do you mean?"

Archie smiled "my dad is out with Kelly and he won't be home till late tonight." He asked lacing his hand through hers "Why don't you come over to my house and hang out?" He asked

Betty looked down at their interlocked hands before smiling at him "Okay"

Quickly Archie pulled her through his front yard and to the door.

Betty smiled upon entering the house "So how do you feel about your dad with his new girlfriend?"

Archie shrugged "I'm happy for the guy. He was in love with Kelly in high school and too afraid to admit it"

Betty nodded "And now here he is all these years later"

Archie smiled "Yup, you hungry? I think there's some left overs here that I can heat up for us"

Betty shook her head "No, I'm good"

Archie nodded "Why don't we go upstairs? I've been working on a new song I could play it for you."

Betty smiled "I'd like that"  
They went to his room, Betty sat cross legged on his bed, while Archie sat in a chair, his guitar across his lap

"Okay so I only have the chorus so far, but let me know what you think" he said clearing his throat while tuning the guitar

Betty nodded, anticipating in hearing the talented Archie Andrews

" _We're the best of friends_

 _And we share our secrets_

 _She knows everything that is on my mind_

 _Oh, lately something's changed_

 _As I lie awake in my bed_

 _A voice here inside my head_

 _Softly says_

 _Why don't you kiss her?_

 _Why don't you tell her?_

 _Why don't you let her see?_

 _The feelings that you hide_

 _Cause she'll never know_

 _If you never show_

 _The way you feel inside"_

As he finished what he had of the song he looked up at her with his deep brown eyes. Searching her face for her reaction

"Wow, Archie that-that's beautiful" she said astonished

Archie smiled and set his guitar down "You really think so? He asked

Betty nodded "I know so, that's one of your best works yet"

He grinned "Hey, don't get too excited. It's not done yet"  
Betty smiled "Oh I know, but it will be. I know you'll finish it Archie Andrews. All you need is inspiration"

' _I'm looking right at it'_ Archie inwardly though then quickly shook his head for thinking such a thing about his friend's ex-girlfriend who also happened to be his good friend and his ex-girlfriends good friend

"Let's watch a movie" Betty said drawing him out of his thoughts

He looked over at her waving the Roku remote

Archie shook his head "Okay, but you're not picking the movie out" he grinned

She smiled back "Yes I am" she said jumping back further onto his bed

He smirked and jumped from his chair onto the bed "I don't think so Cooper, you pick the cheesiest movies"

He climbed on top of her and began tickling her

F-fine f-f-fine here" Betty stuttered through giggles. Archie smiled grabbing the remote and rolling off here

Betty straightened herself out and sat next to him

She watched as he browsed through the movie selection, trying to decide in what to watch

"Archie" she said softly

He turned and looked at her

Betty stuck out her bottom lip and pouted "Please."

Archie smiled and rolled his eyes "Fine, you win" he said gently tossing the remote into her lap

Betty's facial expression quickly changed as she smiled and picked up the remote then began looking for something for them to watch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

"Supernatural really" Archie said as she began to select the show

Betty shrugged "Have you ever seen it?" she asked

Archie shook his head no

Betty smiled "I just started it not too long ago, I'm still in season 1"

He laughed "Hasn't this show been on since like 2005?"

Betty nodded "Yeah, I think my life is over" she let out a light laugh

Archie shook his head in amusement "Just start the damn show" he grinned

He watched her go to the episode she must have left off on and start it

The scene began with a couple looking at a creepy painting

Betty scooted back on the bed and sat next to Archie who was now sitting with his back up against his head bored

"I bet she's dead" she pointed to the screen as the husband made his way up the stairs

They both watched intensely for the next few seconds

"See told you!" she grinned

Archie looked over and smiled at how into the episode she was already

As the episode continued Archie slowly slipped his hand into hers. When she didn't pull away he waited for a few seconds before moving their interlocked hands and setting them on his lap.

When another murder scene appeared, he felt Betty squeeze his hand tighter

"It's totally the father" Archie commented

Betty looked over at him and smiled "Nope, totally not him it's too easy."

"Then who is it?" Archie asked

Betty shrugged "I don't know yet, but it's not the dad like everyone thinks"

Archie thought for a moment and that continued to watch the show "Yeah, I guess you have a good point. If the show makes it obvious it's, one thing it probably isn't"

They continued to watch it till the end with Archie smiling as Betty occasionally jumped during a suspenseful scene

"Wow, I never thought it would have been the daughter!" Archie said at the end

Betty nodded "Me neither, I told you this show was good!"

Archie nodded "Lets watch another episode after I go to the bathroom" he said pushing himself up

Betty laughed as he exited the room and quickly stood up. She went into Archie's closet and shut the door then waited quietly

She listened as she heard him come back into his bedroom "Alright Betty, lets start another- Betty? Bets? Where are you?"

She cracked the closet open and saw that he was standing with his back to her only a few feet in front of the closet door. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed up behind him

Quiet as a mouse Betty poked both of Archie's sides hitting pressure points causing him to jump

"Agh!" Archie yelped startled quickly grabbing Betty and pushing her up against the closet door

"Betty" he let out a sigh of relief

Betty giggled "Gotcha"

Archie shook his head and pressed his foreheads against hers "Don't scare me like that"

Betty bit her lip she could feel his hot breath brushing across her cheeks as he slowly began to lean in closer his lips only less than an inch away from hers

"Arch I'm home!" He heard his father's voice

Archie dropped his head and Betty let out an unintentional groan that went unnoticed by Archie

"Arch, ya here?" He heard his father ask from downstairs

Archie stepped away from Betty putting distance between the two of them again "Yeah dad just umm watching some tv? Betty's here too" he said loud enough for his dad to hear

Fred's head popped in the room "Hey guys"

"Hey Mr. Andrews" Betty smiled

He shot her a grin. "Hi sweetheart"

"How was your date dad?" He asked

A boyish smile spread on Fred's face "Fantastic! Actually, if it's all okay with you Kelly wanted to come and make breakfast for us in the morning"

Archie looked toward Betty then backs this dad "Yeah that's fine"

Fred nodded "Awesome cause she really wants to get to know you better"

Fred walked out of the room, Betty turned to Archie "It's really nice that your so cool with Kelly and your dad" she smiled

Archie shrugged "Well you know, she's a nice lady and I think she's good for my dad. In a few years I'll probably move out and I don't think it's fair of me to think my dad should be lonely his whole life. He deserves a happily ever after, even if it is an unconventional one"

She smiled "That's very mature of you to think that way" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek "Goodnight Archie"

He smiled and touched the spot where her lips had been "Goodnight Betty" he said as she made her way to his bedroom door. "Hey Bets" he said stopping her

She turned to look at him

"Wanna come over for breakfast tomorrow? Might make things a little less awkward, then after we can go hang out with Ronnie?" he asked

Betty nodded "You bet, I'll text her when I get home"

* * *

"Kelly these have got to be the best pancakes I ever had" Archie complimented with a mouthful of pancake

She smiled "Thank you Archie, the trick is to add some sugar to the batter"

"I'll have to remember that next time I make pancakes" Betty said from her seat beside Archie

Kelly nodded from where she sat next to Fred "If you give me your number I'll text you the entire recipe" she offered

Betty smiled "That would be awesome Thanks"

She nodded "Not a problem, how are those niece and nephew of yours? They're what 2 months old now?"

"Almost 3, they're doing good. My sister is adjusting well, and I help out when I can, you both should have been there the other day when I was babysitting, and Archie helped me" Betty said smiling over at Archie

Fred chuckled "I bet that was a sight. I'm surprised he didn't drop one of them"

Betty shook his head "Actually he was really good with them"

Archie flashed a bashful smile "I think your giving me more credit then I deserve her B, you did most of the hard stuff"

Betty looked back at Kelly and Fred "They are really hard to get to sleep at night so Arch sang this song to them and put them right to sleep. It was amazing."

Fred smiled "Well I guess that means everyone loves your music then son"

Archie smiled "Yeah I guess so"

Kelly stood and began gathering everyone's dirty plates "Freddy has told me a lot about your musical talent Archie, I'd love to hear you play sometime"

"He's great Kelly" Betty complimented

Archie watched as Kelly began cleaning the dirty dishes

"But not right now, Betty and I are supposed to meet up with Ronnie in 15 minutes" he said standing up. Betty followed

"Well I look forward to hearing you play sometime when you are available" Kelly smiled

Archie nodded "We will definitely make it happen" he rested a hand on Bettys back as they walked out the kitchen door.

Kelly watched the two teens leave from the kitchen window, then turned to look at Fred still sitting at the table

"They are so in love" she sighed

Fred rose an eyebrow "Who? Archie and Betty?"

Kelly nodded

"Sweetie the two of them have known each other since they were 5, they love each other yes. But they aren't in love"

Kelly shook her head "Just friends don't look at each other like that"

"Like what?" he asked

Kelly thought for a moment as she tried to figure out a word to explain it "Hungry, lustful, eager, Awestruck. I'm telling you Fred Andrews, your son is in love with his best friend" she waved a finger

Fred stood up and walked towards her "Like father like son eh?"

She nodded as he leaned down and pecked her lips


End file.
